wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Deli Petko
}} }} Przed półwiekiem, kraj miedzy dwoma pasmami gór Rodopy i Bałkanu inaczej dzisiaj wyglądał; siekiera i płomień nie miały jeszcze nadziei zwalczyć kiedyś olbrzymie dęby i buki, obedrzeć ściany jarów z zielonej i wonnej szaty lilaków, leszczyn i młodej grabiny, przeplecionej bluszczem i dżigrami Smilax excelsa. , na próżno jeszcze człowiek w dolinach w pobliżu wiosek kusił się walić niebotyczne czinary (jawory) i wiązy, rozsiadłe nad stanami strumieni, gdzie igrały złotem nakrapiane pstrągi, pnąc się w górę huczącego wodospadu; nieśmiertelna siła wegetacji zagłuszyła rudunki i miejsca przeszłorocznych kukurydz i bostanów, i rzucała nieprzebyte zarośla jeżyn, paproci i bzów jednorocznych. Cała okolica między Wetrinem (Jenikej), Islandi, Wakarelem i Samakowem wyparta w górę, w tysiącznych rozdarta kierunkach, położyła się jak olbrzymia barykada w poprzecz szerokiej paszczy potwornego olbrzyma otwartej na wschód, olbrzyma grożącego tysiącem zębów skał, którego głowa rysuje się na zachodnim niebie czarna, groźna, kudłata lasami, posypana wiecznym śniegiem. Z gardzieli tej wylewają się wody Marycy na równiny Tatarskiego Bazardżika, porznięte kanałami, zieleniejące ryżem i zbożem, ożywione rykiem licznego bydła, i krzykiem żurawi i gęsi dzikich. Z tych równin dzisiaj pędzone parą lokomotywy idą na spotkanie Marycy, i długim wężem wagonów przesuwają się nad przepaściami jej skalistego łożyska, zostawiając na prawo pnącą się pod górę drogę wozową, na którą, lat temu kilka, zaledwie zdobyła się Turcja. W parę godzin dzisiaj, nie myśląc o trudnościach miejscowości, przebywa się kraj ten, odarty prawie ze wszystkich dzikich swoich ozdób, pozwalający oczom każdego ciekawca zaglądać w tajniki swojego ustroju, kiedy niegdyś każdą piędź drogi przezeń trzeba było zdobywać ciężkim trudem i odwagą. Kraj ten jest jednym z głównych strategicznych punktów Turcji; barykady tej bożej z żadnej strony obejść n ie można, trzeba sobie przejście przez nią wyłamać sztuką, i bronić go twierdzami. Tak zrobił Trojan, kiedy Orjent związał z Panonią, budując drogę kamienną, której ślady dziś jeszcze napotykają się pośród zarośli; tak dzisiaj robi kapitał cudownie parą skracający odległość, i zbliżający do siebie ludzi obydwóch półkul ziemskich. Przed kilkudziesięciu laty świat tu był inny, – świat groźny, dziki, dziwnie piękny, ale straszny i krwawy; znał go wzdłuż jego drogi ciężkiej podróżny, zmuszony ją odbyć; strażnik konny, który po niej towarzyszył karawanom podróżnych, broniąc ich od rozbójników; znał ją kurjer pędzący z depeszami austrjackiej ambasady, lub Tatar wiozący pocztę stambulską. Co po obydwóch stronach drogi? jaki tam świat? nikt o tem myśleć nie miał czasu, zajęty będąc śledzeniem każdego głazu, każdego drzewa, czy za niem nie ma rozbójniczej zasadzki, wsłuchując się w każdy szelest z ręką leżącą na osadzie pistoletu. Huk rozbijającego się o głazy potoku, dawał tylko odgadywać, że często wązką ścieżką się jedzie nad brzegiem jakiejś krzewami zakrytej przepaści, która wystawia się wyobraźni tem głębszą i czarniejszą, że jest zakryta; brzęk dzwonków pasących się kóz powiadał, że gdzieś tam dalej są ludzie i trwożył – bo myśl się nasuwa: jacy ludzie ? lepiej żeby nikogo nie było. W owych czasach, które chcielibyśmy, aby wrócić się mogły dla Turcji, nie dlatego, że nie było dróg, że kraj był zasłany rozbójnikami; nie dlatego, że życie każdego giaura o tyle tylko miało znaczenie, że bez giaurów nie byłoby kim ziemi orać, i nie byłoby do kogo z całym taborem na noc zajeżdżać, ale dlatego, żeby tej Turcji, która poczęła się ruszać, budować drogi wozowe i żelazne, i wyjąknęła, że myśli uważać giaura za człowieka, powrócić bogactwa które jej w ręce dała była Opatrzność, a które tak szalenie roztrwoniła i trwoni jeszcze; zresztą choćby tylko dlatego, że kraj lasem pokryty, szumiący wodami wydawał się nam zawsze piękniejszym, niż skwarem słońca palone nagie skały, tu i owdzie noszący dowody, że ich tak Bóg nie stworzył, – w owych czasach w połowie drogi między Wetrianem a Bramą Trojana stał „kuluk” czyli strażnica, – ślady dziś po niej nie ma – tem lepiej jeżeli już nie potrzebna. W wąwozie, na drodze wiodącej do kuluka, o kilka minut od niego potoki podmyły głaz wapienny, który złamany pod własnym ciężarem, runął w części na dół, zawalając przejście swemi okruchami i pniami drzew, które zgruchotał, a w części zawisł szeroką płytą, grożąc co chwila upadkiem i całkowitem zatarasowaniem drogi. Tę skałę, wiszącą jak miecz Damoklesa nad głowami przechodniów, podparto dwiema grobemi belkami dębowemi. Pod tą bramą tryumfalną, nowego rodzaju przejeżdżając, trzeba było schylać głowę, i strzedz kolan, żeby ich nieskaleczyć, ocierając się o belki lub skałę. Miejee to zwano, jak wiele innych podobnych, po turecku „sakał tutan”, co się da wytłumaczyć po polsku przez wyraz „łapi-broda", nazwa wyborna, bo tam zasadzony rozbójnik mógł pochwycić, za brodę, i ściągnąć z konia bezkarnie. Lipcowe słońce rzucało swoje palące promienie prawie pionowo na dach sakał tutana; liście platanów i olszyn w głębi wąwozu drzemały nieporuszone najmniejszym powiewem wietrzyka ; nigdzie nie widać było żadej ptaszyny, z nikąd nie dolatywał dźwięk jej pieśni ; słychać tylko bieganie jaszczurek po suchych liściach rozsypanych pomiędzy kwitnącemi ostami lub od czasu do czasu wybuch janczarskiej muzyki polnych świerszczów. Nagle z góry pomiędzy dwie belki spuściły się bose, żylaste nogi i poczęły się kołysać od niechcenia zawieszone nad drogą zsypując na nią piasek i kamienie; po długiej chwili takiej niemej zabawki, odezwała się pieśń siedzącego na sakałtutanie chłopaka : Na początku Bóg stworzył słońce i trzy gwiazdy. I tylko trzy gwiazdy... aman, aman ! Trzy gwiazdy, trzy gwiazdeczki na to niebo całe, aman! Jedna gwiazda wschodziła gdy schodziła, druga ; Płakały gwiazdy, wszystkie trzy płakały, Nudno im było, trzem na niebo całe ! aman! Cha, cha, cha ! a czy wiecie wy wszyscy daskałowie (nauczyciele) i popi! zkąd tyle gwiazd dziś świeci? cha, cha, cha ! a mądrzy... i nie wiedzą ! Oni klaszczą w ręce i wołają; deli, deli Petko! (szalony) a deli wie czego oni nie wiedzą. Obłąkany zamyślił się chwilę, zrzucił barani kołpak z głowy, rozdarł szerzej na piersiach podartą koszulę i począł w górę rzucać kamyczki, które mu pod rękę podpadły ; „deli Petko ! Wołają..., a może to i prawda... i jestem szalony, bo się pytam ludzi o to, co prędzej wiedzą kamienie i drzewa!” . Zerwał się na nogi, zacisnął kołpak na głowę, zsunął się po podporze głazu na drogę i długą trzciną wymachując po powietrzu, przeskoczył strumień, dopadł do olszyny, wpół ją objął, zatrząsł nią i począł wołać : „stara, jesteś... widziałaś... Bóg stworzył słońce i trzy gwiazdy, i tylko trzy gwiazdy... pamiętasz... trzy, tylko trzy ; odezwij się! bo cię powalę na ziemię, bo cię zduszę ! Mów, zkąd dziś tyle gwiazd na niebie? mów, bo cię wykorzenię!” I biedny począł szamotać drzewem, aż na czoło powybiegały mu żyły jak postronki i na twarz oblaną, płomieniem potoczyły się strumienie potu ; odskoczył nagle od drzewa, wyprężył się zaciskając pięści i strasznym zawołał głosem: „bądź przeklęta! na wieki przeklęta! i ty się śmiejesz i mówisz: deli, deli ! Jak Pan przyjdzie sądzić, ludziom daruje... ale drzewom nie daruje, że mają gorsze serca niż ludzie... bądź przeklęta !” Strasznym był w tej chwili deli Petko, bo przeklinał całym bolem rozdartego serca, a niemiał snać złego serca, bo po klątwie opuścił ręce, patrzał na trzęsące się jeszcze liście targanej przed chwilą olszyny, łzy mu się, puściły z oczu, westchnął i rzekł z cicha: „niech ci Bóg przebaczy, jak ja ci przebaczam! Biedny deli Petko! Nie prawda? Stał chwilę, otarł oczy rękawem grubej poszarpanej koszuli i utonął w gęstwinie grabiny. Od czasu do czasu, coraz dalej, wyżej pomiędzy bukami słychać było jego pieśni: Na początku Pan stworzył słońce i trzy gwiazdy, I tylko trzy gwiazdy... aman, aman ! . Zkąd był ten nieszczęśliwy obłąkany, nikt nie wiedział, chociaż znano go od Samakowa do Filipopoli ; zjawił się nagle przed kilku laty i przez ten czas w niczem się nie odmienił ; wyglądał jak wygląda : smukły, ogorzały, barczysty z żylastą, suchą ręką i sprężystą lędźwią ; zawsze w takiej samej baraniej czapce i poszarpanej ale czystej koszuli ; a że od czasu jak go zaznano i wiek jego się nie odmienił. Wyglądał zawsze jakby miał szesnaście lub siedmnaście lat, dziwne o nim po wsiach krążyły pogłoski. Byli tacy co utrzymywali, że o nim słyszeli od swoich rodziców od dawna pomarłych, którzy opowiadali o obłąkanym zawsze jednego wieku młodzieńcu i opis jego sposobu życia i obłąkania przypadał do osoby deli Petki. W żadnej okolicy nad kilka dni się nie zatrzymywał; pojawiał się na chwilę w miastach, przebiegał bazary, zda się kogoś szukał ; czasem zatrzymywał się przed kim, zapytał czy wie zkąd teraz tyle gwiad na niebie ? zaśmiał się : cha, cha, cha ! popatrzywszy na lica zdumionego zapytanego – wołał: „i ty nie wiesz !” i znikał śpiewając : na początku Pan stworzył słońce i trzy gwiazdy. Z nikim nie wdawał się w rozmowy; pytany zkąd jest, wskazywał ręką na ziemię, mówiąc: zkąd i ty ; kto jego ojciec, kto jego matka ? „I ojciec i matka ztąd nie daleko; matkę moją, widzicie często i znacie, ojca mojego widzicie rzadziej, ale go nie znacie. Matka moja płynie, a mój ojciec stoi : matka moja Maryca a Jeleni Wrach mój ojciec Jeleni Wrach, jeleni wierzch, jedna z najwyższych igieł Rodopy, naprzeciwko Rylskiego monasteru. Jeden ze znakomitych geografów podróżników, doktor Barth bierze jeleni za eleni, i do dziwnych ztąd dochodzi wniosków greckich.; jeśli to nie prawda, to mi powiedźcie, kto moi rodzice. Nie robił Petko nikomu nic złego, owszem lubił usłużyć, przynieść wody, drzewa z lasu ; węglarzom pomagał w kosze pakować węgle, flisom spychać tratwy osiadłe na piaskach Marycy ; nigdy nikogo o nic nie prosił; gdy mu co dano do zjedzenia, jadł na miejscu, ale nic nie brał ze sobą, chyba, że miał iść do ojca; wtedy robił sobie krobkę z giętkich gałązek i zbierał chleb kawałkami. Po takiem zaopatrzeniu się na drogę znikał zwykle na parę tygodni ; odwiedziny te ojca zawsze odbywał w lecie, gdy śniegi w górach stopniały i tylko jeszcze szczyt Jeleni-Wracha i Mussały były niemi pokryte. W kilka dni zwykle po odejściu Fetki, widywano na najwyższym szczycie Rylskich gór wielki płomien i mawiano: to ojciec Petki gości syna.” Po południu, gdy nieco już ochłonęło, strażnica, która zdawała się być opuszczoną, poczęła się ożywiać. Na dosyć obszernym balkonie pojawił się Arnauta Albania nazywa się po turecku Arnautluk, a Albańczyk Arnaut. Zakończenie „ły”, dorzucone do nazwiska miasta, wsi lub kraju tworzy przymiotnik oznaczający pochodzenie, np. Stambułły, stambulski, Beczły z Wiednia lub Wiedeńczyk itp. przeciągając się i przecierając oczy, za nim drugi, niosący długi, szeroki, lekko zakrzywiony nóż z rękojeścią z kości wysadzanej koralami i turkusami, w pochwie jaszczurowej, pas szalowy i parę pysznych pistoletów, bogato oprawnych w srebro od połowy luf aż do wylotu. Obszerna, śnieżnej białości fustanella ; jedwabna. kamizelka od szyi zapinana na złote guziczki; kaftan czerwony cały prawie wyszywany złotem i kamasze tegoż koloru i podobnych naszywań, same już powiadały że noszący je był komendantem kuluka. Był to Mustafa Skodrałły, bulukbaszy strażnicy. Poprawił na sobie fustanellę, owinął się pasem, którego koniec z uszanowaniem trzymał tajfa, zasunął za pas pistolety i nóż i siadł na kilim, który mu drugi Arnauta rozesłał na rogóżce pod ścianą ; trzeci wcisnął pomiędzy nią a plecy siedzącego poduszkę ; czwarty wniósł nargillę z kilkosążniowym narbiczem; piąty tacę z kawą; szósty ją podał naczelnikowi przykładając drugą wolną rękę z uszanowaniem do piersi, siódmy nareszcie odebrał wypitą czarkę. Powoli po tem, jeden za drugim powysuwali się Arnauci zostawiając komendanta samego. Mustafa Skodrałły mógł mieć około lat pięćdziesięciu, wysokiego wzrostu, silnej i proporcjonalnej budowy; na twarzy prawdziwie męzkiej malował się wyraz energii, który podnosiła jeszcze więcej szeroka blizna w poprzek czoła ukośnie idąca do oka i szerokie czarne brwi gęste i jak szczotka najeżone, prawie zrastające się a sobą ; siwe wielkie oko Mustafy, głęboko w czaszkę oprawione pomimo jasności i spokoju miało w sobie coś nie określonego, zdającego się mówić : strzeżcie się mnie. Głęboka parowa, której na dnie wije się Topolniczka, mały strumień mający źródło pod bramą Trajana a wpadający do Topolnicy oblewającej ryżowiska Bazarczyka, załamuje się naprzeciwko kuluka pod kątem prostym i rozszerza się tu nieco, tworząc małą łąkę ocienioną niegdyś kilku platanami i szeregiem starych gęstych olszyn, które się rozsiadły nad zakrętami strumienia. Na tej łące każdy przejeżdżający zatrzymywał się zwykle aby wyprostować nogi, oprowadzić konia, wypalić w chłodzie lufkę i wypić filiżankę kawy, która zawsze znalazła się w kuluku ; na darninie tego to prawdziwie malowniczego miejsca w czasie pogody modlili się strażnicy, lub oddawali się kiefowi. Podczas , kiedy bulukbaszy Skodrały Mustafa wygodnie oparty o poduszki przesuwał pomiędzy palcami sto jeden ziaren różańca bursztynowego, delektował się niebieskim dymkiem nargili i bawił oko, puszczając je w ślad kół, które kreśliły na powietrzu sępy i orły, strażnicy porozsiadali się kupkami na murawie marząc, gwarząc, czyszcząc długie strzelby; – jeden brząkał na małej bałabajce i nucił. „Hassanie ! odezwał się z balkonu bulukbaszy, daj pokój twoim piosenkom i skargom miłości, zaśpiewaj mi o Benderze.” Nie odpowiedziawszy słowa Hassan podstroił bandurkę, puścił palce po strunach i po dosyć zręcznej przegrywce począł nucić: Raz w Benderze, znowu w Budzie Pieśń albańska, dołączamy tu jej tekst, aby dać wyobrażenie o dźwięku języka albańskiego: Chére nde Bendér e chére nde Budin Keszlu e szkum umrin tane. Ri moj sémer mos ban tafmin Se kasztu e paskszem dane. Dajm jam rane nde fimak Man s'i kientrochet knrbitet. Si kur kemi rane me giak Ik e dalij preig Viljaetit. Chalet e mia memi, Ei un kusz po mundochet? Ede neperka te pi Preig gjakut tem chelmochete. Tak przepływa życie nasze ; Milcz ty serce ! po co marzyć? Takie nasze przeznaczenie ! Zawszem w smutku pogrążony ; – Ale jak tę znieść obczyznę ! Jakby wina krwi nad nami, My jak zbiegi z własnej ziemi ! Ach tysiączne me boleści, Czyjaż jako ma katusza ? Gdyby żmija krew mą piła, Krwią by moją się zatruła. Hassan nie doszedł był jeszcze do połowy swojej pieśni, gdy pojawił się na balkonie Albańczyk i zatrzymał się o parę kroków od bulukbaszy zdjąwszy z ramion długą strzelbę i oparłszy ją o ścianę. „Co nowego ?” – Giuzellik ! wszystko pięknie mój effendi ! Biskup wyjechał dziś rano z Koprysznicy a ludzie jego ztąd niedaleko idą z namiotami, mają je rozbić za górą. „Czy widziałeś biskupa ?” – Nie, ale jego giaury mówili mi, że ma z pięćdziesięciu konnych ze sobą. Bulukbasza palił nargilę nie mówiąc nic więcej. „Spotkałem za Gelendżikiern Kara Alego...” Bulukbasza obejrzał się wkoło, wychylił głowę za balkon i rzekł ciszej : „Czy nie mówiłeś mu że się zgubi, jak tu dłużej będzie szukał roboty? W jednym tygodniu rozbić niemiecką pocztę i obrać do grosza i do nitki z dwiestu kupców jadących na panair, to za wiele hałasu ! ja go tu dłużej nie chcę ! niech idzie w Mały Bałkan, niech idzie za Jeltepę, ja go tu nie mogę mieć dłużej. On dobrze wie, że basza w Filipopoli nie żartuje ; że jeżeli ja go nie dostanę, basza jak się uweźmie to go będzie miał, a wtedy i tobie i mnie stare przypomni grzechy. Czy ty wiesz kto jest bulukbasza w Wakarelu ? Kuid Ali. To nasz wróg; zaklął się na swój garbaty nos, że wymiecie wszystkich hajduków i dowiedzie, że my wszyscy Arnauci darmo jemy chleb padyszacha. Czy nie widziałeś go z jaką dumą, w przeszłym tygodniu przejechał tędy z jednym tylko Kurdem, jakby nam urągał. I miał się z czego chełpić, bo u siodła jego wisiała głowa Serba Jowańczy i brodatego Osmana, którego my goniliśmy przez dziesięć dni i wymknął się zabiwszy nam dwa najlepsze konie.” – Za które dobrze nam wprzódy zapłacił, a powinien był jeszcze dać sto madżiarów za karę że chybił Husseina, który nam zawadza, gdyby jak czodżiuk (dzieciak) nie dał się podchwycić Kurdowi; ale i to prawda effendim, że Kurd młody i nie rozumie jeszcze, że głowa brodatego Osmana więcej warta była żywa, choć dobrze zapłacona, niż wisząca u siodła. „I kto wie, czy to kiedy zrozumie! Niechże się więc Kara Ali strzeże Kurda i wynosi się ztąd co najprędzej.” – A biskup, co tyle po wsiach nazbierał złota? „Słuchaj, Kara Ali nie ruszy tego złota... z którego ja miałbym połowę... a wiele on mieć może ?” – Z dwa tysiące madżiarów. „Dwa tysiące !.. Nie ! to za wiele hałasu... Idź, weź ogary, poszukaj sarny... i powiedz Alemu że nie chcę, rozumiesz... nie chcę, nie chcę! a jeżeli się dzisiaj w nocy z mojego okręgu nie wyniesie, to się przekona że i ja głowy szalonych u mojego siodła wieszać umiem, – powiedz mu to... a klnę się że darmo nie grożę.” Arnauta przewiesił strzelbę przez plecy i wyszedł pogardliwie wzruszywszy ramionami. „Dwa tysiące madżiarów !.. i mieć je pod wąsami... i czuć je... niech diabli porwą Kurda i jego ślepotę” zaklął półgłosem bulukbasza i po chwili małej namysłu klasnął w ręce. Na znak ten wbiegło na balkon kilku Albańczyków razem... „Pięciu konnych i mój siwy!” Rozkaz spełniono w mgnieniu oka i bulukbasza w towarzystwie pięciu jezdnych pociągnął zwolna w dół rzeczki i zniknął z oczu w zakręcie parowy. Biskup tymczasem majestatycznym pochodem jechał wzdłuż Topolnicy. Liczny orszak jego na wązkiej drodze, gdzieniegdzie dwóch jeźdźców obok siebie nie mogło się pomieścić, rozciągnął się na kilkaset kroków i jak wąż różnokolorowy przewijał się pomiędzy skałami. Na czele ze dwudziestu Bułgarów i kilku zaptich pieszych (żandarmów) rozsypanych po obu stronach drogi, przeglądało gęstwiny, aby zabezpieczyć się przeciwko zasadzce lub niespodziewanemu napadowi. Za tą awangardą pieszą jechali stępo, zwykłym podróżnym krokiem konni z rusznicami, osadą opartemi o kolana, wzniesionemi do góry, gotowemi do strzału ; za nimi na mule bogato przystrojonym w rozmaite srebrne brząkadła u nagłownicy i napierśnika, na karmazynowem siodle, rysią pokrytem skórą jechał biskup. Nad głową jego wielki biały parasol trzymało dwóch popów idących obok strzemion ; za nimi dwóch saisów szło oparłszy ręce na biodrach muła; za biskupem dwa muły juczne, otoczone strażą pieszą a za niemi reszta konnego orszaku złożona z popów, służby i jeźdźców zbrojnych. Cała kolumna docierała do rzeczki, którą trzeba było w bród przebyć, i zatrzymała się nad nią nieco, aby dać czas do złączenia się mogącym pozostać się w tyle; – nagle ruch zrobił się w karawanie i wszystkich oczy zwróciły się w górę, skąd z gęstwy buków postrzeżono migotanie się stali i dosłyszano wyraźnie tentent podków. Biskup obejrzał się niespokojnie na swoje muły, popi spojrzeli po sobie i zbledli, kilku jezdnych odważniejszego serca wysunęło się naprzód, a tymczasem piesi, jakby żywym murem otoczyli biskupa, gotując się do obrony. Niepewność ta nie trwała długo, jeden z jezdnych którzy wyjechali byli naprzód przypadł galopem i przyniósł dobrą nowinę, że to nie są hajducy ale bulukbasza Skodrały Mustafa. Na imię to wszyscy chrześcianie zawczasu z uszanowaniem pozsiadali z koni, gotowi powitać tego strażnika bezpieczeństwa publicznego, tem bardziej, że w owe czasy gdy jechał effendi, ustępowano mu z drogi, nie śmiano zostać na siodle, ale z pokorą nachyliwszy głowy, pieszo czekano jego przejazdu. Wynurzył się nareszcie i buluk basza z gęstwin z pięcioma swoimi ludźmi i spuścił się z pomiędzy skał nad rzeczką gdzie cała karawana stała zatrzymana. Obojętnem skinieniem głowy odpowiadał pokłonom Greków i Bułgarów; na prawowierne „salam alejkum” odrzekł zwykłe „aleikum salam” i wprost udał się do biskupa udając zdumionego, że go tu spotyka, na tej niebezpiecznej drodze. „Effendim, rzekł do niego, będę się skarżył przed naszą, że nie dałeś mi znać; wszak na twoje rozkazy ja, i cały mój buluk powinien być gotowy, dla czegoż narażasz effendim i siebie i mnie sługę twojego ? Alboż effendim nie słyszałeś, że Kara Ali ztąd o pół godziny rozbił pocztę ? a co zrobił z tudżarami, których dwa razy więcej było niż twoich ludzi ? Aman, aman! co za nierozwaga... wiem że się effendim nie boisz... ale…” Biskup, który rzeczywiście czuł niebezpieczeństwo, po tych rozsądnych uwagach bulukbaszy, uczuł je w dwójnasób, spojrzał w niebo i rzekł dzięki Bogu, że mi dał bez przypadku dotąd dojechać, bo to się tylko cudem jego wszechmocnym stało, teraz ciebie effendim spotkałem i spokojny jestem zupełnie o siebie. Bulukbasza rzucił okiem po orszaku biskupa, spiął konia ostrogą, wpadł w tłum galopem i uderzeniem piersi swojego siwka obalił jednego ze zbrojnych pieszych, Greka i w mgnieniu oka zanim ten z ziemi zdołał się podnieść, sam ze siodła zeskoczywszy tłoczył go kolanami i wołał : trzymajcie! wiążcie! o piękna twoja straż biskupie!” Biskup przerażony i zdumiony ozwał się : . – Effendim mylisz się chyba, – ja znam tego człowieka. – I ja go znam! a żmija!! Konni Skodrały Mustafy skrępowali Greka i na postronku przywiązali do siodła ; bulukbaszy siadając na konia rzekł z przyciskiem : „a jak najmniej się szarpnie, to pal mu w łeb ! Nie wiem gdzie chcieliście nocować effendim. ale znalazłszy tego człowieka w twojej karawanie nie mogę cię opuścić i muszę głowy twojej strzedz jak własnego oka. Słońce ma się ku zachodowi, nie odmów mej prośbie i noc tę przebądź w kuluku naszym, a jutro Inszałłah Da Bóg., z całym moim bulukiem (kompanią) zaprowadzę cię gdzie zechcesz.” Biskup, coraz więcej postrzegający, że jakieś niebezpieczeństwo rzeczywiście mu grozi, z widocznem zadowoleniem przyjął zaprosiny. poskal konnego z rozkazem, aby zebrano namioty z doliny, na której miały być rozbite i cały orszak puścił się w drogę, w ślad za bulukbaszą po urwistych i wąskich ścieżkach, najkrócej wiodących do stannicy. Spuszczając się na zieloną, jej dolinkę, buluk basza puścił konia galopem, wypalił z pistolety i poczęły się śpiewy i palba w całej karawanie ucieszonej, że szczęśliwie jeden dzień podróży zakończyła i odpocznie bez trwogi. Skodrały Mustafa pierwszy był przed kulukiem i uszykowawszy w dwa szeregi swoich Arnautów czekał z uszanowaniem biskupa, pomógł mu zasiąść z muła i zaprowadził go na balkon i w tejże samej chwili pojawiła się wielka kryształowa szklanka limonady i długi cybuch z bursztynem, którego by się, nie powstydził i sam gubernator sandżiaku. Na dolinie tymczasem karawana rozlegała się na nocleg, jak kto mógł najwygodniej. W najdalszym kącie wieśniacy, asystujący jak to się zwykle dzieje naczelnika duchowieństwa przez szacunek lub z rozkazu, oprowadzali konie i muły, inni zabijali kołki i przywiązywali konie do nich pod cienieni drzew, kiedy jeźdźcy zdawszy trud ten na swoją służbę lub na giaurów, których to było najłatwiejszą pośród innych powinnością, siedzieli już od dawna rozrzuceni wzdłuż strumienia na dywanikach nierozstających się nigdy ze siodłem podróżnego, lub na rozesłanych jamurlukach (rodzaj bundy od deszczu) i pili z roskoszą dym, wciągając go głęboko w płuca i wyrzucając go w górę z długiem, głośnem ffff! Nakładać lulkę i pić ją, jak się wyrażają mieszkańcy Turcji, i robić to dobrze, nie jest rzeczą tak łatwą jak się wydaje. Hiszpanie sami podobno tylko za obrębem Turcji posiadają tę sztukę, jeżeli damy wiarę słowom ich palaczów: „non e famadore qui fama, ma qui saba fumar”; nie ten palacz kto pali, lecz ten kto umie palić. Szlachetna sztuka palenia tytoniu traci wiele z dnia na dzień; wszystko się dziś robi – parą wszędzie gorączka zyskania czasu i grosza; na cybuch za długo czekać, świstek papieru prędzej się zwija. Starzy czybukczowie Służący, którego całem zatrudnieniem w domach paszów i bejów jest gospodarstwo tytoniowe, utrzymanie przyrządów do palenia, lulek i nargil, ich nakładanie, i podawanie panu i gościom zowie się czybukczy. U wielu paszów, jest utopiony wielki kapitał w cybuchach i nargilach, widziałem cybuchy wartości pięciu i dziesięciu tysięcy franków. patrzą z pogardą, i smutkiem na malutkie srebrne puszki, napełnione czterema rzędami cygaret, które podają wybierającym się z domu swym panom i mówią do siebie : „skończona! skończona! wszystko się rozwala… nie zadługo my starzy nie będziemy więcej mieli chleba, bo sami panowie zaczynają być sobie czubukczemi. Znikną, znikną czubakczowie, a z nimi i panowie – bo panowie są na to, aby dawać chleb biednym. Skonczona! Skończona! Za czasów Skodrały Mustafy, działo się inaczej. Przy siodle każdego jeźdzca, przy olstrach wisiała długa irchowa pochwa, a w niej wiśniowy lub jazminowy cybuch ; za bogatszymi jechał czybakczy, którego jedynym obowiązkiem było gospodarstwo tytoniowe. Przez plecy miał zawieszoną długą drewnianą skrzyneczkę zamykaną na klucz, pobytą z wierzchu woskowanem płótnem i suknem; był to arsenał cybuchów – a drugi arsenał główek fajkowych, torba z lakierowanej skóry wisiała mu u boku. Tam para tuzinów lulek, arcydzieł sztuki, której ojczyzną, na Rumelią były Ruszczak. Widyń a szczególniej Lule-Purgas, zkąd wychodziły owe rzadko dziś widywane główki, lekkie, cienkie jak papier, bogato nabijane srebrnemi lub złotemi gwoździczkami, kwiatkami lub arabeskami. Każda główka miała swoją osobną przegródkę w torbie i zawczasu nałożona doskonałym tytoniem z Jenidże, Samsonu lub z Lataki, czekała aż na nią kolej wypadnie. W torbie tej miały miejsce podstawki srebrne lub pozłacane niezganionej nigdy czystości, które się podkładają pod główki fajek. Cóż dopiero mówić o przyborach nargilowych ! Kiedy różnej długości cybuchy dymiły ze wszech stron doliny Kulaka, rozbijano tymczasem przybyłe namioty biskupa, ruszano się i krzątano się jak w mrowisku, nie wiele robiąc, ale krzycząc wiele; rozpalano ogniska, kopano dołki na węgle; zewsząd zaczęli się zjawiać wieśniacy z słomą, sianem, jęczmieniem; pędzono barany i koźlęta; znoszono garnki miodu mleka tu i ówdzie wznosiła się góra, ogórków, arbuzów i melonów. Bulukbasza dawszy rozkaz dwom swoim najbieglejszym mistrzom w sztuce pieczenia baranka i posławszy po cygańską muzykę, która się włóczyła po okolicy, wszedł na balkon i począł przepraszać biskupa, który powstał na jego przyjęcie, że go tak długo zostawił samego, i prosił o wybaczenie gdyby w czem z nieświadomości miał ubliżyć tak wielkiemu jak on gościowi. Po licznych z obu stron objawach grzeczności, w które tak bogaci są mieszkańcy Wschodu, nasz Skodrały Mustafa zabierał się z uszanowaniem do usadowienia się na uboczu, przekonany że biskup na to nie pozwoli, i nie omylił się, bo ten tak nagląco był przeciwny temu, że nareszcie musiał przyjąć zaszczytne miejsce obok niego. „Wasza Ekscellencja mi daruje, rzekł bulukbasza, którego już znamy nieco, że kazałem związać jednego z ludzi jej orszaku i pozwoli mi że się zapytam jak dawno ta żmija jest w karawanie? – Od dni czterech; jeżeli się nie mylę, przyłączył się do nas, jako znający dobrze drogi w całej okolicy. – I zna je dobrze! lepiej jak wszyscy hajducy, którzy tu przychodzą z całej Rumelii i Anatolii i od niego się dowiadują gdzie są najpewniejsze sakałtutany i najpewniejsze kryjówki. – Allah! Ałłah! zmieszany zawalał biskup i mimowolnie dotknął się swych piersi. Zrozumiał to poruszenie bulukbasza i odgadł, że tam muszą być owe dwa tysiące madżiarów, klasnął w dłonie i rozkazał na znak ten wbiegłym Arnautom przyprowadzić więźnia. Zbladły skrepowany Grek, drżący cały stanął przy schodach na balkonie. – Mój baranku „kuzum!” gdzie ty byłeś wczoraj w południe? – Wczoraj? cały dzień jak trzy dni całe poprzednie byłem z ludźmi Jego świętości. – A co robiłeś na górze Św. Mikołaja nad Petriczem? Grek zadrgnął i przeczył. „Baranku ! to ja ci powiem z jakim tam świętym rozmawiałeś: z Kara Alim! z Kara Alim”, powtórzył bulukbasza z przyciskiem. Na straszne to imię biskup się zerwał na nogi, schwycił się za głowę i jęknął zbladły: „z Kara Alim!” Grek padł na kolana, klął się na Zbawiciela i na Panaiotę (Pannę Najświętszą) że to wszystko nieprawda, że jakiś zły człowiek, którego Bóg skarze, rzucił na niego tę potwarz, aby go zgubił. „Żaden zły człowiek baranku ciebie nie gubi, wolno, spokojnym głosem ciągnął bulukbasza, ale to sam Bóg daje ci naukę, abyś ludzi nie gubił; a powiedz mi czyja to fajeczka ?.. a to krzesiwko czyje ?”, zawołał bulukbasza groźnie, nagle pod oczy Greka wyciągając rękę z krótką fajeczką, i krzesiwkiem. Grek jak spiorunowany stracił zupełnie przytomność i spuścił na piersi głowę, jakby już do niego nie należała, a biskup począł sobie przypominać, że oskarzony właśnie wczoraj po południu prosił, żeby mu kto pożyczył fajki, bo mu jego w drodze zginęła; przypomniał sobie nawet, że któryś z jego popów dał mu swoją. „Kto, effendim, zwracając się do biskupa zapytał bulukbasza, namówił cię do rozbicia namiotów tam za górą? bo ja wiem, że ten zbrodniarz przyrzekł Kara Alemu, że jeżeli dziś nie będziesz napadnięty i odarty ty effendim i twoi ludzie ze wszystkiego co macie, a może i życia, to nie będziesz nocował w Wetrinie, jak to miałeś na myśli.” . Ostatnie te słowa dobiły do reszty strwożonego biskupa, jasno ma pokazując całą piekielną pułapkę w którą go Grek chciał złowić, co mu się i udało, i zrozumiał, dlaczego tak chwalił i wodę i cień, śpiewy kosów i gruchotanie turkawek i całą, piękność doliny za Elendżikiem, którą sam Pan Bóg dla kiefu ludzi i całego stworzenia zda się umyślnie zbudował, nie miał więc słów dosyć gorących na podziękowanie balukbaszy za ocalenie swoje i przyrzekał mu wdzięczność dozgonną powtarzając co chwila : „będzie o tem Muszir gubernator wiedział, będzie wiedział o tem muszir” (marszałek). Skodrały mustafa ze swojej strony cieszył się że Greka zgubił, bo liczył na to, że choćby ten jakim sposobem wybawił się z pod klucza baszowskiego więzienia, nie wymknie się nigdy od zemsty biskupa i będzie musiał wynosić się daleko, o co mu głównie chodziło, nie dlatego że był szpiegiem i prawą ręką rozbójników, którzy mu dobrze za to odwdzięczali się, ale że nosił płaszcz na dwóch ramionach i zdradzał swoich przyjaciół, jak to zrobił z Serbem Jowaficzą i z brodatym Osmanem, których sprzedał Kurdowi Alemu, naczelnikowi stannicy w Wakarelu i jak mógł zrobić z Kara Alim, coby i jego samego bulakbaszę z pewnością wprowadziło w niemały kłopot. Rozkazał więc zakuć Greka w kajdany, co biskup pochwalił kiwaniem głowy, i polecił strzedz go jak najbaczniej. Zdarzenie to dało pole biskupowi i kilku znaczniejszym popom przypuszczonym do jego towarzystwa, do ubolewania nad zepsuciem świata, gdzie przychodzi do tego, że brat nie może zaufać bratu i bardziej mu trzeba się go wystrzegać niż otwartego wroga; Skodrałemu Mustafie dało to powód do opowiadania o różnych rozbójnikach, których udało mu się dostać trupem lub żywcem, przyczem nie omieszkał zręcznie napomknąć o niebezpieczeństwie noszenia pieniędzy na swojem ciele, cytując tego i owego kupca, którzy dla mizernych kilkudziesięciu altynów (złotych pieniędzy) pozbawieni zostali życia, gdy tymczasem inni sprytniejsi, poświęceniem trochy kieszonkowego grosza wydostali się z rąk rozbójników, ocalając wielkie okrągłe summy mądrze ukryte w samarach, w ranach nawet luźnych odsednianych mułów i osłów. Słuchał tego wszystkiego biskup, i czuł jak mu ciężył okropnie napełniony pas madziarami i ściskał go jak wąż lodowym, śmiertelnym splotem... Słońce tymczasem poczęło się spuszczać za góry; ta-ti tum-tum, ta-ti tum-tum cygańskich bębenków i kastaniety kioczeków Kioczek, młody chłopak ubrany za dziewczynę, najczęściej Cygan, czasami Grek, tańczący za pieniądz na ucztach i zgromadzeniach u bogatszych Turków, lub w kawiarniach miast tureckich., oddawna już rozlegały się po parowie. Biskup zeszedł z balkonu, przeszedł się parę razy po dolinie w towarzystwie kilku wyższych duchownych i bulukbaszy i siadł przed wielkim swoim namiotem na maleńkim dywaniku, pomiędzy jedwabnemi, złotem wyszywanemi poduszkami, a na lewo i na prawo na większych dywanach zabrali miejsca duchowni i Skodrały Mustafa. Muzyka i śpiewy ucichły na znak uszanowania i poczęli się zewsząd cisnąć wieśniacy, z których każdy przyklęknąwszy całował rękę biskupa, aż po długiej tej ceremonii, zapytał zdziwiony niby ten książę kościoła, dlaczego przestano się bawić? na skinienie więc bulukbaszy, rozpoczęły się na nowo przerwane tańce, śpiewy i muzyka. Słońce zaszło za góry; po odprawionych ablucjach i modlitwach Turcy powrócili na swoje siedzenia, mrok szybko począł zakrywać dolinę, którą oświeciło kilkadziesiąt ognisk, na których całe dębowe gorzały kłody. Blask płomienia polał się, po skałach, drzewach, liściach, twarzach, kindżałach i pistoletach, tu rzucił purpurę, tam siał dyjamenty, a tu przewracał na ziemię długie, czarne cienie. Cóż to za obraz godny pędzla jakiego Salvatora Rozy. Wzdłuż rzeczki , której wody przestały płynąć, ustępując miejsca jakiejś ruchliwej cieczy ze srebra, złota, mieszającego się wzajemnie, raz wypierając się zwycięzko górę, to znów w dół zapadając; tu siedzieli, tam leżeli w fustanellach śnieżnych z flokatami na ramionach lub w szarych jarmurkach ludzie, których twarz każda zdrowa jak gór powietrze, nosiła na sobie jak każdy buk, każda skała, odrębne piętno dzikiej, bogatej natury. Tam wzdłuż wązkiego, długiego dołu pełnego żaru, ziejącego czerwony blask, kilku wąsatych Arnantów obraca na zaimprowizowanych rożnach z prostych młodych dębczaków, całe barany; za każdem uderzeniem kostura w ognisko, wystrzela z niego jakby z krateru wulkanu lawa światła i kłęb iskier wznoszące się pod niebo, które widziane z tej jasnej doliny, otoczonej zewsząd gałęziami dębów i buków, wygląda jak kawał czarnego sukna zawieszonego zda się tuż nad głowami. Opodal ogniska, ale tam, gdzie najżywszy blask z niego pada, kilku Bułgarów w sukmanach bronzowego koloru, w okrągłych, czarnych baranich czapkach, słuchają opowiadań siwobrodego starca. Wszystkie twarze nań zwrócone a na te twarze zda się cała dusza wyszła, z ciekawości i nie słucha, ale patrzy. Jeden ze słuchających trzyma w ręku pęk kłosów, znak skończonego żniwa, przez ramię mu koń wyciągnąwszy szyję sięga po kłosy; jeden to tylko widzi starzec opowiadający i uśmiecha się zadowolony; – to roztargnienie słuchacza – to wieniec jego wymowy. W pośrodku doliny pięciu cyganów w wielkich szalowych turbanach siedzą w półkole, twarzami zwróceni do biskupa, bijąc w bębenki, przygrywają na flecikach tańcowi dwóch kioczeków ubranych w jedwabne czerwone szalwale i w czarne aksamitne kaftaniki ze srebrnemi guzikami, z pod fezów naszywanych złotemi pieniążkami; kędziory czarnych kruczych włosów spływają na ramiona; rozkosznie przechylającej i wyginającej się kibici pobrzękują kastaniety wzniesione nad głowami. Trzy wysokie pale uwieńczone żelaznemi koszami pełnemi smolnego łuczywa oświecają z góry zieloną arenę i posyłają w górę trzy kolumny czarnego dymu u spodu zakończonego krwawą purpurą. Kilkudziesięciu widzów rozsiadło się dwiema liniami od tańczących kioczeków aż pod dywan biskupa, zostawiając mu widok na środek doliny. On sam, starzec poważny, z długim swym włosem na tył zaczesanym, spadającym mu na plecy, z białą brodą; w jedwabnej szerokiej szacie, na której zagięciach igrały ruchliwe blaski promieni z różnych stron padające, wyglądał jak król gór ludowej legendy, albo król starożytny, bohater rapsodu poety. Za namiotami na odłogu, na małej wyżynie kręci się hora Bułgarów; z tumanu pyłu, który kłębi się z pod nóg tańcujących, wynurzają się czarne baranie kołpaki lub białe rękawy koszul raz podnoszące się nad głowy z wesołym okrzykiem hi ! ha ! ho ! to znowu zapadające w chmurę kurzawy, której każdy pyłek żyje, drga i wiruje oświecony łunami ognisk z dołu i z góry. W okół całej doliny poprzywiązywane do pni i gałęzi drzew konie w rozmaitego kształtu siodłach, w rysich i niedźwiedzich czaprakach lub nakryte skórami angorskich kóz, z srebrnym naturanym długim włosem lub malowanym na niebiesko i czerwono, zamykają grupami swójemi ten obraz bogaty w dziwnej piękności szczegóły, które rzucone poetycznym nieładem tworzą wielką imponującą całość. Coż powiedzieć o skałach, o drzewach, o niebie, które służą za ramy temu obrazowi? Każdy buk, każdy dąb splatający się setnemi konarami z sąsiadem uwieńczonym koroną jemioły; każdy krzew u ich podnóża wyrosły, każdy głaz, każdy kwiat ma swoją postać odrębną, swoje własne rysy, swoje własne ja, które powiada : j e s t e m. Nie raz widziałem cię dolino Bramy Trajana; widziałem cię gdy słońce igrało z wodami twojego strumienia przedzierając się do niego przez gęstwę liści twoich drzew ; widziałem pełny księżyc pieszczący kołyszące się gałęzie i rzucający długie cienie skał twoich na czarny płaszcz lasu ; widziałem cię przy blasku strzeleckiego ogniska i całą duszą, moją, tonąłem w twojej dzikiej piękności, czułem ją nie śmiąc nigdy pokusić się do jej odmalowania, bo nie miałem na to wyrazów; widziałem cię później odartą ze wszystkich twoich skarbów piękności i złamany boleścią siadłem na trupie ostatniego twojego odwiecznego dębu, patrzyłem na bezpłodną ruinę i pełen oburzenia jeden tylko mogłem wymówić wyraz: barbarzyńcy! Zabierano się do wieczerzy: wielkie drewniane tace toczone z buków ubierały się już jedne w piramidy dymiące się gotowanego ryżu, w bamie i patledżany smażone z mięsem, inne w kury i zwierzynę, te w całe pieczone barany, owe w ciasta i miody i rozmaite mleczywa i sery; służba zbliżyła się właśnie z dzbanem wody, miednicą i białemi ręcznikami; biskup wyciągnął ręce pod strumień wody puszczony ze dzbana, gdy pomiędzy skałami, w gęstwie drzew Elendżika rozległa się pieśń Petki: „Na początku Bóg, stworzył słońce i trzy gwiazdy – i tylko trzy gwiazdy.” Głos jego pełny, doniosły, zapanował nad bębny cygańskie i flety i bułgarskie kobzy; z całej doliny wszystkich oczy zwróciły się w stronę zkąd głos ten jędrny, srebrny, mający w sobie coś dziwnego wytryskał. Po małej chwili spuścił się deli w wąwóz z wierzchołka skały, zostawiając za sobą stado oberwanych kamieni, które pędząc w jego ślady szalonemi podskokami nie mogły go doścignąć; przeszedł wolnym, mierzonym krokiem pomiędzy grupami siedzących Bułgarów i Arnautów wołających „deli, deli Petko!”, stanął przed biskupem, popatrzył na niego i siadł przed nim na murawę. – Jak się masz synu Jeleniego Wracha i Marycy ? zapytał się uśmiechnięty biskup. – Bóg ci zapłać, synu świętej Góry ! za uśmiech i dobre słowo – tak się do mnie uśmiecha moja matka Maryca. Bóg ci zapłać! odpowiedział poważnie szalony Petko i w wielkich jego oczach zabłysnęły dwie łzy, bo biedny nie był nawykły do podobnego powitania. Powiedz mi synu świętej Góry zkąd tyle gwiazd na niebie, kiedy Pan Bóg na początku tylko stworzył trzy ? Biskup tak zagadnięty pomyślił i odpowiedział : – Synu Jeleniego Wracha, trzy gwiazdy stworzył Pan – a resztę ty. – Nie ja, nie ja ! i resztę stworzył Pan, ale tu na ziemi; ja je zbieram tylko i rzucam na niebo. Słyszycie ! zawołał deli Pytko wstając z murawy i zwracając się do siedzących w koło, czemu temu wielkiemu Panu Synowi świętej Góry, nie krzykniecie w uszy : deli, deli ! jak mnie krzyczycie ? Po tych słowach, któremi zdawał się mścić nad ludźmi za tyloletnie ich obelgi, rzucił się biedny chłopak do nóg biskupa i całował je ze łzami : „niech sobie wołają deli Petko ! deli Petko! a Petko będzie pracował jak pracował, będzie zbierał i siał gwiazdy na niebie. Ja ci pokażę, tobie jednemu synowi świętej Góry, jak syn Jeleniego Wracha i Marycy sieje gwiazdy.” – Dobrze mój synu ! pokażesz kiedy zechcesz a teraz siadaj z nami i jedz. Po wieczerzy gdy się na nowo odezwała muzyka i śpiewy, deli Petko nałamał giętkich gałązek krzewów, zrobił koszyk i napakował w niego pozostałych kawałków chleba i owoców i siadał z koszem przy biskupie, gdy z nieba zsunęła się spadająca gwiazda i utonęła pomiędzy konarami dębów. Deli Petko podskoczył z miejsca swojego i pobiegł w tę stronę pnąc się, na urwiska, spuszczając się z nich na dół, przesuwając się między szczelinami skał z, dziwną pewnością i zręcznością i wkrótce tą samą drogą powróciwszy siadł na swojem miejscu przy koszyku, przysunął się do biskupa i rzekł mu do ucha : widziałeś gwiazdę co spadła ? ja znalazłem ją ; pójdż synu świętej Góry pokażę ci ją... odeślemy ją razem na niebo. Biskup wstał, on podprowadził go o kilka kroków pod drzewo, dokąd nie dochodziło światło, zdjął kołpak, wyjął zeń świętojańskiego robaczka i rzucił go w górę. Płomienisty owad rozwinął skrzydełka w powietrzu i zataczając dyjamentowe po niem pierścienie znikł pomiędzy liśćmi. „Widziałeś synu świętej Góry ? Jak mnie syna Jeleniego Wracha i Marycy nie będzie na ziemi, to siej ty gwiazdy sam lub naucz kogo, bo znowu będą tylko trzy gwiazdy na niebie, tylko trzy ! A jedna wschodzi gdy zachodzi druga ; Będą płakały, wszystkie trzy będą płakały ; Nudno im będzie, trzem na niebo całe !” Biskup powrócił na miejsce i siedział zamyślony. Uderzyła go piękna poetyczna myśl, leżąca na dnie obłąkania nieszczęśliwego Petki; patrzył na jego szlachtne rysy tak zgodne z poczciwą pracą zasiewania nieba gwiazdami, aby trzy pierwsze przez Boga stworzone na niem się nie nudziły, i pytał się sam siebie : czy rzeczywiście ta głowa, z której wyszło to poetyczne, wielkie miłością szaleństwo zwichnięta i stracona na zawsze jest dla ludzi ? Kto wie, może znalazłby się sposób temu dzikiemu synowi natury pokazać inne niebo równie potrzebujące gwiazd ; że są czyny, które mają, blask jak robaczki świętojańskie a wyżej jak one lecą i świecą w niebie jaśniej. Myślał nad tem szlachetny starzec, i z ojcowską dobrocią rzekł do młodzieńca: „Dziękuję ci synu za to, czegoś mnie nauczył ; wielka jest twoja matka Maryca i ojciec twój Jeleni Wrach, ale większy jest ich ojciec... pójdż ze mną – ja także wiem coś może, czego ty nie wiesz, jak ja nie wiedziałem co tyś wiedział. Czy chcesz pójść ze mną ?” – Pójdę synu Świętej Góry, bo dobry jesteś; ale wprzódy, pójdę do mego ojca, do mojej matki Marycy za Czadyr-tepę na Mussalatę zkąd z ziemi wybiega, pozrzucam kamienie co się co rok zwalają przed próg jej domu i rozdzierają ją wychodzącą ; jak wrócę ztamtąd, przyjdę do ciebie ; teraz widzisz mam chleb na drogę, jutro będę spał za Kriwą cieką, nazbierałem kwiatów dla matki na Osmanicy, nad Ibarem malin. „Dobrze mój synu, idź i wracaj do mnie ; a jak będziesz u twojego ojca, to zobaczysz na dole wielki monaster, zajdź do niego i po drodze nazbieraj znowu kwiatów, zrób piękny wieniec i zawieś go na obrazie świętej Boga Rodzicy, co na niebie, i proś jej, żeby tam była dla ciebie matką i opiekunką. – Boga Rodzicy, co się zowie Marja ? „Tak mój synu, – czy ty o niej słyszałeś ? – Widziałem ją synu świętej Góry; raz jeden widziałem, byłem wtedy u ojca. Chodziła tam po niebie, gdzie wielka gwiazda, pierwsza którą Pan Bóg stworzył; chodziła tam w sukni błękitnej jak moja matka Maryca, kiedy z domu wychodzi. Oh ! jakże była piękna, piękna synu świętej Góry; lice miała takie różowe, krasne jak duch co idzie przed słońcem i mówi do ptaków : zbudźcie się, wychylcie głowy z pod skrzydeł i śpiewajcie, bo słońce, bo król się zbliża, i ptaszęta się budzą i śpiewają. Piękna, piękna była! a włosy złote płynęły za nią długie, długie – i zebrała je tak, jak pszenicę ręka zbiera do sierpa, i zdjęła dwanaście gwiazd, moich dwanaście gwiazd, zrobiła z nich koronę i włożyła ją na czoło, żeby jej wiatr nie rozwiewał włosów, i uśmiechnęła się do mnie, a mój ojciec Jeleni Wrach zadrzał z radości i rzekł : szczęśliważ to Marja ! O piękną, piękną była synu Świętej Góry ! Na to opowiadanie szalonego Petki, popi zdumiani żegnali się i szeptali do siebie z uszanowaniem: to ona, to ona! Biskup również uderzony rozpiął szatę, zdjął z piersi obrazek w złotych ramkach i pokazał Petce. Obrazek ten trudne do wystawienia zrobił wrażenie na biednym chłopcu; długo miał w niego utkwione oczy, potem nagle zwróciwszy się do biskupa zawołał: „sukienka takiego samego koloru i te... jedna, dwie, trzy dziewięć, dwanaście gwiazd – moich dwanaście gwiazd... ale piękniejsza, piękniejsza synu Świętej góry ! Ty ją musiałeś widzieć, kiedy będąc u ojca i ja zobaczyłem ją chodzącą po niebie, kiedy zbierała na niem gwiazdy i dobrze policzyłeś, wzięła ich dwanaście. Daj mi ten obrazek !” – Dam ci ten jak wrócisz z monasteru dawszy wieniec z kwiatów Świętej Pannie, poznasz ją po twoich gwiazdach, które ma nad czołem, a teraz masz ten malutki srebrny Medalik – i to Ona ! a tu masz pieniądz złoty, to jest madżiar ; wracając przez Samakow kup sobie trzewiki, piękne czerwone, nową czapkę, koszulę. Jak przyjdziesz do mnie ubrany jako ludzie, których tu widzisz, dam ci ten obrazek. Biskup postanowił korzystać z wpływu jaki wywarł na warjata potakując jego halucynacjom, z uszanowania i z pewnego rodzaju sympatji, które w kilku chwilach umiał obudzić w duszy nieszczęśliwego ; chciał go więcej, jak to widzimy pociągnąć i przywiązać do siebie i mając go w swoim domu, pracować nad jego umysłem zwolna, cierpliwie, i miał nadzieję, słabą, wprawdzie, że to uczucie gorącej miłości do Najświętszej Panny, której jeden uśmiech boski tak głęboko wrył się w pamięć obłąkanego, zręcznie rozwinięte, zdoła może z czasem zupełnie go wyleczyć. Petko oddał biskupowi z westchnieniem jego obrazek, wziął dukata i medalik , policzył głośno gwiazdy, przekonał się, że ich było dwanaście, pocałował z uszanowaniem medalik a potem nogi biskupa, poszedł do buluk baszy i zapytał go z cicha : – Czy to jest madżiar ? – To jest madżiar, możesz za niego sobie kupić nową czapkę baranią, koszulę, trzewiki jak ci biskup kazał, i jeszcze nożyk i krzesiwko. „Jak to ? więc syn Świętej Góry nazywa się biskup ? czy to więc jego za, dwieście takich żółtych krążków sprzedał ten, co zostawił fajkę na świętym Mikołaju, Turczynowi z czarną broad i czerwonym pasem, ten z długim nosem i z puszką, co ma taką szeroką paszczę jak wilk kiedy wyje ? – Milcz nieszczęśliwy ! nie mów tego nikomu, nawet twojemu ojcu ani twojej matce, bo ten z czarną brodą słyszy daleko, może teraz już słyszał..., a ten co zostawił fajkę, słyszy jeszcze dalej... mówiłem ci... że cię zabiją. „To jest madżiar ! za takich dwieście... biedny syn świętej Góry ! Słyszał to wszystko biskup ; zrozumiał że ocalenie swoje winien jedynie obłąkanemu, który bez celu przebiega góry i lasy i w duszy dziękował Opatrzności, która czuwa wszędzie i zawsze i używa za narzędzie dla ocalenia lub zgubienia gdy zechce nawet szaleństwa i kieruje jego krokami. Deli Petko tymczasem wziął koszt chlebem i długą swoją laskę i siadł oparłszy plecy o stary dąb stojący opodal nad strumieniem, przyglądał się medalikowi i madżiarowi i myślał o tej pięknej na niebie, w lazurowej szacie, z długim włosem, w wieńcu z dwunastu gwiazd, z jego gwiazd dwunastu i powtarzał sobie : „jakże tyś piękna, jakżeś ty piękna !” Myślał i o synu Świętej Góry, przechodził w pamięci wszystkie jego słowa aż do rozkazu kupienia czapki i trzewików, myślał o kwiatach i malinach, które nazbiera dla matki Marycy ; o kamieniach co się musiały pozwalać na próg jej domu; o wielkim ogniu, który rozpali aby grzać ojca swojego Jeleni Wracha. Podczas tych marzeń wypuścił z ręki pieniądz, który się potoczył i wpadł do strumienia. Skoczył za nim obłąkany i w jednej chwili i był w rzeczce, której woda w tem miejscu ledwie mu kostki przechodziła, rzucił do koła okiem i ujrzał cud : Dwie rybki pomiędzy kamykami szczypały pieniażek, popychały go przed sobą, krążąc raźnie około niego; blask rozpalonych ognisk na dolinie znalazł w ciemnej gęstwinie gałęzi i liści drzew małe okienko i przez nie snopem promieni prosto padał na pieniadz złoty, zbierał w siebie drżący metaliczny jego połysk i oblewał nim rybki, tak że pieniądz i rybki zdawały się z żywego być złota. Biedny wziął je za rzeczywiste Złote rybki, a że nigdy takich nie widział i wiedział, że takich ani w Marycy, ani Ibarze, Iskrze, ani w żadnem nie ma jeziorze na Mussali, ani w okolicy Jeleni Wracha, osądził że to pieniążek ma własność przemieniać je na złote, dziwił się i cieszył że przypadkiem zrobił tak wielkie odkrycie. Chciał koniecznie schwytać choćby jedną tak przemienioną rybkę, ale po długiem uganianiu się postrzegł, że trzeba mieć siatkę – a zkąd jej dostać ? – Petko ! co ty robisz ? – zapytał się służący biskupa, który przechodząc usłyszał pluskotanie się w wodzie i zatrzymał się, nad strumieniem. Obłąkany dobył z wody pieniążek, wyszedł na brzeg, wziął za rękę służącego i rzekł: „Nie powiadaj nikomu, każdy taki madżiar robi dwie rybki, takie same jak on; widzisz tę rybkę co tam płynie ? powiedz mi wiele z niej możnaby zrobić madżiarów ?” – Z takiej, Petko, rybki zrobiłby trzysta. – Trzysta? trzysta ! to więcej niż wart biskup – bo biskupa wiesz za dwieście sprzedają... Służący zaśmiał się i odszedł, a obłąkany siadł na dawne swoje miejsce i zasnął marząc o Pannie z dwunastu gwiazdami nad czołem i o wielkich jeziorach, w których igrają złote rybki. Jeszcze nie ozwała się w lesie pierwsza piosenka leśnego skowronka, a już nasz bulukbaszy przechadzał się nad strumieniem doliny, przyglądał się budzącej się i zabierającej do drogi karawanie; zawracał się to ku strażnicy, to ku namiotowi biskupa, w którym jeszcze nie znać było żadnego ruchu; obszedł go kilka razy i usiadł nareszcie opadał niego na głazie, nieco powyżej drewnianego krążka, pod który podstawia się drążek, podpierający namiot. Tu kazał sobie podać kawę i cybuch i paląc nie spuszczał z uwagi małego rozporu, który upatrzył pod krążkiem w namiocie, a który pozwalał widzieć z góry oku, co się dzieje w domku z płótna. Chodziło o rzecz bardzo ważną dla Skodrałego Mustafy. Przewidywał on, że biskup nie zapomni o niebezpieczeństwie noszenia na ciele trzosu napełnionego złotem i z pewnością będzie się starał skorzystać z nauki, jaką mu podsunął w opowiadaniu swojem wczorajszem; chodziło o to, aby wiedzieć, gdzie ukryje biskup pieniądze zebrane w swoim objeździe. Niedługo widać bulukbaszy potrzebował czekać, bo wkrótce opuścił swoje '' observatorium '' i zabrał zwykłe miejsce na balkonie na kilimku. Tymczasem karawana przygotowywała się do drogi, zaczęto zbierać namioty i juczyć konie I muły biskupa. Skodrały Mustafa zeszedł z balkonu i zawołał arnautę tego samego, którego wczoraj wysyłał z ogarami na pałowanie i zaszedłszy pomiędzy krzaki, rzekł mu: – Widzisz tego małego, chudego osiołka ? – Tego co ma czarne z koziego włosa sakwy ? – Tego. – Nie płacz, że wymknęły się dla mego tchórzostwa kara Alemu madżiary giaura i wiedz, że lepsze dwa tysiące całe niżeli ich połowa. Przyjrzyj się dobrze temu osłu i jukom i ruszaj pod to wielkie urwisko, które jest na drodze za trzema mogiłami i czekaj nad wodą na dnie, a ja ci taili poślę na dół osła z jukami, z ziemią, z kamieniami, może z parą koni i giaurów co się zwalą; szybko wypatroszysz brzuch jukom, puścisz wszystkie chustki, pończochy i pantofle na cztery wiatry i z trzosem w zieloną chustkę zawiązanym, z trzosem z żółtawej jeleniej skórki – w którym jak mówisz, jest : – Dwa tysiące madziarów elfendim! – Dasz nurka w buki na górze, a wieczorem się porachujemy. Ruszaj!” Arnauta zachwycony genialnym pomysłem bulukbaszy poprawił fustanelli, ściągnął pas i puścił się lekko, tym cichym a szybkim krokiem, którym Albańczycy celują między góralami, na miejsca sobie wskazane… Służący biskupa, któremu Deli Petko odkrył ważne postrzeżenie, że każdy madżiar przerabia dwie rybki na złote, prowadził konia swojemu panu, spotkał się z obłąkanym i zagadnął go zdziwiony radością, jaśniejącą na jego twarzy. – Petko ! tyś jeszcze nie poszedł do Ojca idźmy razem. Biskup także pozwolił mi odwiedzić mojego w Razłogu, mamy przez Osmanicę jedną drogę. Daj twój koszyk, przywiążę go do siodła.” – Tobie potrzeba drogi, a mnie droga wszędzie, a i wiele ma Petko roboty. Widzisz – rzekł – podrzucając i chwytając podrzucony w górę złoty pieniądz – widzisz, jeden taki w kriwą Riekę... dwa w Rusicę... sto w Ibar... tysiąc mojej matce Marycy a resztę jeziorom, co są w ogrodzie mojego ojca... co to będzie rybek! a, każda rybka sto, dwieście... tysiąc madziarów! Ha! ha! ha! Petko deli! a na początku Bóg stworzył słońce i trzy gwiazdy...” Nucąc pieśń swą silnym głosem i wywijając nad głową długą laską zniknął obłąkany w gęstwinie lasu. Wolno, z niezwykłą okazałością posuwała się karawana biskupa po wązkiej drodze w kierunku Ihtimanu. Bulukbaszy na czele swych Arnautów poprzedzał kościelnego dygnitarza; cyganie, którzy tańczyli i grali wczoraj, posadzeni na konie wieśniaków, bębniąc i śpiewając uweselali drogę ; strzelano z pistoletów i wszędzie, gdzie spotkano jaką haliznę lub łączkę jeźdzcy, wysuwali się naprzód i wpadali na siebie z krzykiem bojowym z dobytemi pałaszami, krążyli w okół siebie galopem, i ciskali na siebie laski niby dżiryty. Muły i konie juczne biskupa tuż za nim szły pod strażą trzech pieszych Albańczyków, on sam otoczony popami z pobliższych cerkwi, ledwie krojem odzieży różniącymi się od chłopów, jechał spokojnie pod swoim wielkim parasolem. Po półgodzinnej jeździe zbliżyła się karawana do miejsca, gdzie droga zaledwie kilka stóp szeroka, idąca za skrętami ściany wąwozu, zdawała się jakby zawieszona w powietrzu nad strumieniem, niewidzialnym z powodu gęstwiny drzew, ale którego szum wód, przedzierających się pomiędzy kamienie, groźnie dochodził do ucha. Prostopadle drogę od stromej góry przecinał mały wąwóz, który w czasie deszczów zamieniał się w łoże potoku, toczącego głazy, wyrywającego drzewa i rozdzierającego drogę. W miejscu tem, niebezpiecznem wzmocniono brzegi podmyte drogi kilkoma ściętemi drzewami i rzucono mostek z grubych okrąglaków dębowych; o poręczach na najwęższych ścieżkach, przypartych do przepaści, w Turcji nigdy nikt nie pomyślił i tu ich też nie było. Wiele koni już przeszło było mostek, zasługający słusznie na nazwisko diablego, dopiero koń bulukbaszy postawiwszy nogę na jednym okrąglaku począł parskać, strzydz uszami i rzucił się w tył. Napróżno Skodrały Mustafa parł go ostrogami, koń dawał dęba i skręcał się na miejscu na zadnich nogach; Przyskoczyli przerażeni Arnauci i ujęli za wędzidło drżącego, parskającego rumaka. Bulukbaszy zsiadł ze siodła, obejrzał mostek, Przeszedł po nim tu i napowrót, probując go nogą i śledząc każdy okrąglak, siadł na konia i pomimo odradzań wszystkich i prośby biskupa, chciał go koniecznie zmusić do przejścia; po wielu trudach złamał nareszcie upór zwierzęcia, ale żaden po nim jeździec nie śmiał lub nie umiał podobnej dokazać sztuki, musiano więc zsiadłszy z koni przeprowadzać je ciągnąc za uzdy. Biskup przeszedł mostek pieszo, za nim część orszaku ; dwa muły juczne wąchając z trwogą, okrąglaki przebyły podejrzane przejście, nareszcie chudy osiołek z bisagami z czarnego koziego włosa odważnie począł kroczyć po moście jakby szydził z tchórzostwa koni i jeidzców, ale nie doszedł jeszcze połowy drogi, gdy nagle z trzaskiem mostek się zapadł i biedny osiołek runął w przepaść z okrąglakami i kamieniami ; kurzawa wzbiła się do góry z usuwającej się ziemi i jednocześnie rozległ się na dnie głuchy huk spadłych głazów, drzewa i krzyk: ałłah, ałłah! przerażonej karawany. Po tem zerwaniu się mostka, gdy pierwsza chwila przerażenia przeszła, dziękowano Bogu, że się całe nieszczęście skończyło na stracie chudego, starego osła, i nawet zaśmiano się głośno gdy na drugiej stronie wąwozu, w pół góry usłyszano śpiew szalonego Petki : „na początku Bóg stworzył słońce”... Nie tak jednak sądził biskup, który pomimo podeszłego swojego wieku, zeskoczył z siodła, wywrócił popa, trzymającego biały, znany nam parasol i prawie zawieszony nad urwiskiem, z boleśną ciekawością zatapiał oczy na dno wąwozu, klnąc w duszy konary drzew i gęszcze ich liści, które nic nie pozwalały widzić; nie tak sądził i bulukbasza, który wiedział dobrze o co chodzi biskupowi, ale nie mógł sobie wytłumaczyć przez jaki nieszczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności spadł osioł, kiedy do trzech mogił i do miejsca gdzie był skazany kark skręcić, jeszcze daleko. Miałżeby jego wysłany Arnauta na swoją rękę wykonać tę mistrzowską sztukę ? to zdawało mu się niepodobnem do prawdy i odgadywał z żalem, że owe dwa tysiące madziarów, na zdobycie których tak pewne porobił kroki, może mu się wymknęły na zawsze, przybiegł więc do biskupa zakłopotanego i również jak on zawiesiwszy się nad przepaścią śledził jej niewidzialne głębie, i z udanem zdziwieniem odciągając go wołał : „grunt nie pewny!... panie odsuń się ! co tam osioł !” – Pary moje ! moje pary ! ! jęknął biskup ściskając konwulsyjnie rękę bulukbaszy. „Jak to ? pieniądze ? a to co innego ! Rozkaż effendim twoim popom, aby mieli baczenie żeby się nikt z twoich ludzi nie ruszał z miejsca, my tymczasem zejdziemy w dół zobaczyć co się stało z osłem. Trzeba było daleko obchodzić, zanim przedzierając się pomiędzy skałami i drzewami przez krzaki jeżyn i sploty dżigry, znaleziono przejście na dno wąwozu. Osieł z połamanemi nogami leżał martwy w strumieniu ; srebrnym, grubym wałem przelewała się woda przez tę barykadę, która stanęła w poprzecz jej dzikiego prądu ; z kupy kamieni i piasku sterczało kilka końców okrąglaków; na konarach drzew bujały się szmaty czarnego płótna z koziego włosa ; z którego były bisagi; na małej łoneczce wiatr uganiał się za pończochami i rozrzuconą bielizną; na zakręcie strumienia wirowały dwie beleczki z mostka, nie mogąc wyrwać się z odmętu ; przy kupie gruzów z wody wyglądała mosiężna szyja nargili, ale zielonej chusteczki w której był trzos! biskupa szukano na próżno. Bulukbasza z biskupen osądzili że albo musi być przywalony ziemią albo tuż w wodzie jeśli go nie uniósł prąd nieco dalej i nie uwięził w jakiej głębszej kotlinie pomiędzy kamieniami i uradzili przeszukać wprzódy całe dno potoku, idąc w dół aż do pierwszej znaczniejszej głębiny, gdzie woda na dnie spokojna, a tymczasem posłać po szpadle i ludzi do wsi aby paręset łokci kubicznych zwalonej ziemi odrzucić na przypadek, gdyby się trzos w wodzie nie znalazł. Zasmucony biskup tą znaczną nieprzewidzianą stratą, usiadł na kamieniu i spoglądając to im strumień to na fatalną ruinę mostu zdał się we wszystkiem na balukbaszę, który zwoławszy służbę i popów i kazawszy im brodzić i szukać trzosa z pieniądzmi, wysłał Arnautów do wsi, zapalił cybuch i usiadł przy biskupie na kamieniu, śledząc każde poruszenie oczu, nóg i rąk brodzących. „A ty czemu się nie rozbierzesz ? czemu stoisz, jak effendi jaki?” spytał balukbasza młodego Bułgara, który zbliżył się do biskupa i zatrzymał się przed nim, „cóż to, czy się boisz zimnej wody albo kamieni, żeby ci nóg nie pokaleczyły.” Jedź, jedź Nikola ! przerwał biskup spostrzegłszy stojącego przed sobą swojego sługę ; pozwoliłem ci odwiedzić, ojca i nie myślę cię, zatrzymywać. Na ludziach do szukania nie zbywa ; jedź z Bogiem, bo masz daleką drogę. Nikola uradowany ucałował rękę swego pana i wyszedłszy z wąwozu, siadł na konia i opuścił karawanę. Podczas kiedy bulukbasza z biskupem przejrzawszy z największą uwagą strumień od miejsca, gdzie się osieł zapadł z mostkiem aż do małej kotliny, której toczony prądem trzos nie mógł przejść i musiał koniecznie zostać się na jej dnie, zabrali się do najważniejszej roboty, do rozkopania oberwanej ziemi, zdejmując ją cienkimi warstwami i prawie przesiewając między pakami, Bułgar Nikola, pomimo upału, który się mocno uczuwać dawał, pędził galopem Po drodze do Sestrymy, wsi górniczej, gdzie dotąd nad rzeką Kriwą jest para pieców i młotów, przekuwających gęsi surowcu żelaza. Pospiech ten miał swój powód : Nikola był na prawdziwej drodze trzosa, którego z taką pilnością i przezornością szukał pan jego i bulukbasza. Dowiedziawszy się, że nieszczęśliwy osiełek miał na sobie pieniądze, przypomniał sobie, że wkrótce po zarwaniu się mostka, słyszał na przeciwnej stronie wąwozu śpiew Petki; szybko zestawił w umyśle swoim wczorajsze wieczorne odkrycie obłąkanego, że każdy madżiar zamienia duże ryby na złote, jego zapytanie ile można zrobić madżiarów z jednej rybki, z dzisiejszemi jego słowami rano, które z takim zapałem powtarzał podrzucając do góry pieniądz od biskupa : „jeden taki w Kriwą Riekę, dwa w Rusicę – sto w Ibar, tysiąc mojej matce Marycy... co to będzie rybek ! a każda sto, dwieście, tysiąc madziarów !” i wpadł na myśl, że cała ta katastrofa jest dziełem Petki, że obłąkany już wówczas miał ją w głowie swojej ułożoną, i pewny był jej wykonania ; że daleko byłoby lepiej, żeby madziary biskupa zamiast iść na dno Ibaru, Marycy i jezior Jeleniego Wracha, poszły do kieszeni jego – do kieszeni Nikoli. Nasz Bułgar tem bardziej utwierdził się w swoim domyśle, gdy widział porozrzucaną na cztery wiatry bieliznę i inne przedmioty, które się znajdowały były w sakwach i próżne pierwsze poszukiwania w strumieniu, pędził więc galopem nad Kriwą, Riekę w nadziei doścignienia obłąkanego i zabrania mu trzosa zanim dojdzie do Ibaru, dla którego sto madżiarów przeznaczone. Kriwą Riekę, Rusicę, Arianderę błogosławił Bułgar, jako, nie przynoszące mu wielkiej szkody, owszem zabierające wiele czasu obłąkanemu, który idąc prostą, sobie wiadomą drogą musiałby ujść wszelkiej pogoni i spokojnie wysypać cały skarb na łono swej matki Marycy. Nikola bynajmniej się nie mylił. Deli, który miał słuch niesłychanie czuły, przypadkiem znajdował się w pobliżu miejsca, gdzie bulukbasza dawał rozporządzenia swojemu powiernikowi ; zrozumiał dobrze o co chodziło i wpadł na myśl, wielka podług swego wyobrażenia., uprzedzić bulukbaszę, złotami rybami zapłodnić wody okolicy i uszczęśliwić człowieczeństwo. Znał on dobrze miejsce, które wybrał bulukbasza do wypełnienia swojego zamiaru, ale wiedział, że daleko lepsze do tego znajduje się nie dochodząc do wskazanych Albańczykowi trzech mogił, pobiegł więc szybko i zasadził się pod mostkiem. Główna belka, na której cała jego budowa spoczywała, opierała się z jednej strony o ogromne korzenie dębu, z drugiej o kamień, który zdawał się być częścią skały, wynurzającej się z pod ziemi, był jednak tylko głazem luźnym, dość silnie uwięzionym w glinie. Deli Petko często pod mostkiem tym przesiadywał, kołysząc zwieszone swe nogi nad przepaścią, tak jak go widzieliśmy bawiącego się na płycie Sakałtutana, i nieraz pod kamień, który woda podmywać zaczynała, podkładał podpory i podmocowywał belkę i bardzo być może, że mostek dotychczasowy byt swój zawdzięczał tej inżynierskiej przezorności obłąkanego, bez której zostawiony na oględność mieszkańców i pieczę gubernatorów tureckich, dawnoby musiał być zerwanym przez wody nawałnic. Strażnik ten dróg i mostów, znający gruntownie słabą stronę budowy, którą sam podpierał, mógł, gdy zechce, w jednej chwili strącić ją na dno przepaści. Przyniósł na ramionach potężny drąg, podsadził go pod głaz i ukrywszy się pod korzeniami dębu, z drugiej strony służącemi głównej belce za podstawę, czekał pojawienia się osła na mostku. Widzieliśmy jaki sprawiło skutek jedno naciśnięcie drąga. Puścił go obłąkany natychmiast, chwycił się oburącz korzeni dębu, zawisł chwilę w powietrzu, czekając aż mostek, osieł, ziemia i kamienie runą i sam potem zsunął się na dół z ostatniemi szczątkami tej lawiny, które mu posłużyły za sanie nowego rodzaju. W mgnieniu oka na dnie przepaści deli Petko wykonał wiernie rozkaz, który dał bulukbasza swemu powiernikowi i wypaproszywszy torbę, ze sakwą biskupa był na drugiej stronie na górze, i gdzie sobie zaśpiewał : „Naprzód Bóg stworzył słońce” nim chmura wzniesionego pyłu upadła z powietrza. Nikola na spienionym koniu parę mil przegalopowawszy bez względu na niebezpieczeństwo skręcenia karku, wpadł w Sestrymie przed han, którego handżi był jego jakimś dalekim krewnym; skoczył ze siodła i zawołał: . – Jeła bre ! hej, czy jest tam kto? – A! to ty Nikola! zawołał wybiegający handżi, jakże się masz ? Kako si, zdrawo, żywo? A zkądże to? czy biskup ta do nas dzisiaj jedzie ? Czy daleko jeszcze ? Twój koń cały w pianie... pewno niedaleko! A przeklęty pop! który od wczoraj pojechał, i nie dał znać... gdzie biskup ? – Zdrawo, żywo Dymitry! a ty si kako ? odpowiedział Nikola, siadając przed progiem na małej ławeczce i ocierając pot z czoła; daj wina Dymitry ! Koń mnie uniósł – małom karku nie skręcił... patrzaj, pędził aż wszystkie podkowy pogubił. Biskup na drodze do Ihtymanu, – ja jadę do Razłoga. Kiedy będzie biskup u was nie wiem; nieszczęście nas spotkało, most się zarwał przed trzema mogiłami. – Najświętsza Panno! i biskup się zabił! To strasznie wysoko, musiał się zabić. – Osiołek tylko z pieniądzmi dzięki Bogu. Biskup z balukbaszą szukają pieniędzy w rzeczce. – Jakże się to stało Nikola? – Jak się stało ? rrum! i most się zarwał. Zdrowie twoje Dymitry! Zawołaj na nałbanta (kowala), trzeba okuć konia; ugotuj mi z dziesiątek jaj na drogę i daj mi twoją baryłkę podróżną z winem. – Zdrowie twoje Nikola! – Zdrowie twoje Dymitry! Słuchaj zostawię u ciebie konia, jak by oszalał gdzie znow ze mną nad Kriwą Rieką, to byłoby ze mną jak z osiołkiem biskupa; daj mi twego osiołka. – Dam ci osiołka. Zdrowie twoje Nikola! ale musisz poczekać do wieczora, bo syn mój Weliczko pojechał na nim do Bani. – Zdrowie twoje Dymitry! nie mogę czekać do wieczora; tego warjata zostawię a ciebie, pójdę pieszo na Jakarutską Owę (wyżynę), zanocuję u czobanów i dam sobie radę. – Weź tam Nikola mego muła, który jest u Tanasa, jedź na nim do Razłoga, i powróć do Sestrymy. Wypili jeszcze przyjaciele po parę czaszek wina; Nikola zdjął swoje czerwone trzewiki, obuł się w chodaki, przewiesił przez ramię skórzaną podróżną torbę Dymitrego, dobrze zaopatrzoną w chleb, jaja, wino i kawałek słoniny i pożegnawszy swojego krewnego puścił się drogą w górę Kriwej Rieki. Pomimo pośpiechu Bułgar stracił z dobrą godzinę czasu, nie żałował tego jednak, bo pozbył się konia, który nietylko na nic mu się nie zdał do polowania, które miał przed sobą, ale owszem zupełnie je czynił niepodobnem, zaopatrzył się w żywność, bo przewidywał że deli Petko w dalekie go może zaprowadzić strony i że brak kawałka mizernego chleba w bezludnej okolicy łatwo mógłby stać się powodem nieudania się całej wyprawy. Szedł więc cichym a szybkim krokiem drogą po nad Kriwą Rieką w myśli zatrzymania się na Osmanicy, gdzie według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa obłąkany musi się zjawić przed zachodem słońca, i pilnie słuchał czy gdzie nie usłyszy znanej pieśni o gwiazdach. Kriwa Rieka ma źródło swoje w środku wielkiego półkola, które się zatacza od Osmanicy do Sumugu-bałkana, mającego często w lipcu jeszcze na wierzchołku tu i ówdzie płachty śniegu, wije się pomiędzy urwiskami, zbiera wiele małych strumieni i z niemi z tarasu na taras coraz znaczniejszą masą wód spada, obracając kilka tartaków i młynków zakrytych w gęstwie wysokiego świerkowego lasu. W wielu miejscach na tysiąc kroków swojego biegu, ma do trzystu stóp spadku, który na kilka kaskad rozdzielony z szalem spycha grzmiącą masę, rzekłbyś nie wody ale śniegu rozbałwanionego, błyszczącego milionami nad sobą dymiących atomów. Jeden z najpiękniejszych tych wodospadów znajduje się o małą godzinę drogi od Sestrymy. Głęboki, skalisty wąwóz służący za łoże Kriwej riece, okryty był, niegdyś w tem miejscu nieprzebytym lasem klonów, lip i olbrzymich drzew orzechowych z rodzaju leszczyny, których tu i ówdzie widać jeszcze imponujące ślady. Gardło wąwozu idąc pod górę wody rozszerza się i jakby w obcęgi chwyta naprzeciw siebie wznoszącą się pionowo na parę set stóp ścianę olbrzymiego bastioiku skał, z którego szczelin wyrasta samotny krzew niebieskiego rozkwitniętego bzu, hiszpańskiego szczodrzeńca o długich złotych kiściach kwiatu, lub kołyszą się głowy pąsowe dzikich maków. Bastion ten wąskim łącznikiem wiąże się z tarasem, po którym płynie Kriwa Rieka i z tego tylko punktu jest wnijście na jego wierzch zupełnie płaski , mogący parę set osób wygodnie pomieścić. Na tym dachu bastionu każdy mieszkaniec Sestrymy trzy czy cztery razy do roku, w uroczyste święta je z gromadą święconego baranka i z popami śpiewa i zapija czerwone wino lub wykrzykuje wesoło tańcząc narodowe hora. Kriwa Rieka jakby z okna bastionu z głuchym hukiem gromu skacze szeroką szafirową płachtą; słońce nie omieszka nigdy wspaniałą pomalować tęczą tych kryształów, nim spadną w ogromną wannę z granitu, która je pochwyciwszy, wyrzuca przez swe przepełnione brzegi falami śniegu, dyjamentów i tęczowego pyłu. Nad samą wanną widać za zasłoną wód, oświeconą promieniami słońca obszerną jaskinię, po ścianach której swobodnie porozwieszały się paprocie zwane włosami bogini piękności; oko mimowolnie wdziera się w każdy zakątek tego samotnego, wspaniałego ustronia i szuka nimf, jego mieszkanek. Nikola, któremu tędy szła na Osmanicę droga, zdziwił się mocno, spostrzegłszy kilkunastu pastuszków i dwóch czy trzech dorosłych czobanów, którzy psom straż trzód zostawiwszy, brodzili w Kriwej nieco i zdawali się z niezwykłem zajęciem szukać czegoś między kamieniami; zdjęty ciekawością zapytał się starego Bułgara, który stał na, drodze i przyglądał się również szukającym, coby to było ? Ot, myślą, że Kriwa Rieka to miska wody; co Kriwa Rieka weźmie tu pod Kalą Kalé – Twierdza, zamek ; mnóstwo jest skał z ruinami zamków, lub bez nich noszących nazwisko kale. tego już nigdy nie odda. Deli Petko był tu przed pół godziną, zawołał dwóch czy trzech czobaników na Halę, pokazał im madżiara i rzucił go z góry pomiędzy kamienie, gdzie teraz go szukają, mówiąc: „idźcie łowić złote ryby – są, tam dwie złote ryby.” Chłopaki dalej brodzić! a za nimi trzeci, dziesiąty, dowiedziawszy się o co chodzi, i oto widzisz jest już trzech starych głupców, a nim zajdzie słońce, będzie ich tu tylu brodziło, co czapel na brzegach Marycy pod Bazarczykiem. – A co się z Delim stało — zapytał Nikola, którego cała ta historja obchodziła niesłychanie. – Alboż nie wiesz że Deli, to jak wiatr na stepie – idzie przed siebie i idzie ; zaśmiał się i poszedł. Gdym zamykał młynek, słyszałem jak sobie nad nim między świerkami wyśpiewywał. Nikola miał wielką ochotę zapytać się, jak dawno i w jaką obłąkany szedł stronę, ale nie chciał dać poznać, że go w czem obchodzi, pożegnał więc młynarza i straciwszy go z oczu, pędem się puścił drożyną przez świerkowy las, pewny, że Petko nie daleko ztąd być musi.. Bułgar, który w dziecinnych latach z czobanami pasał kozy i owce na Jakurutskiej wyżynie, a później w okolicy Sestrymy i Bielewa, znał bardzo dobrze wszystkie wąwozy, wiedział, gdzie się poczynają, jak się kręcą i gdzie się przecinają z drugiemi, wpadł na małą ścieżkę wijącą się pod górę i z świerkowego lasu wydobył się w sosnowy porastający długie ramię góry, idące od stóp Osmanicy ku młynkowi, który zostawił za sobą. Na górze tu i owdzie małe równinki były wyrudowane i obsiane żytem i owsem; piękny las sosnowy niemiał podszycia krzewów, można w nim było iść wygodnie i dalej widzieć przed sobą. Na jednym pólku spostrzegł Nikola małą gwiazdkę, świeżo uplecioną z zielonej jeszcze słomy owsianej a o parę kroków drugą i domyślał się, że tylko Petko mógł bawić się tą robotą, która wybornie prowadzić może śladami obłąkanego. Gwiazdeczki co kilkadziesiąt kroków leżały wzdłuż grzbietu góry; cicho, lekkiemi podskokami biegł w ich kierunku Nikola i po kilku minutach usłyszał niedaleko przed sobą pieśń obłąkanego. Mam go przecie! – pomyślał sobie – nie dojdziesz synu Marycy do Ibaru, a może nawet i Osmanicy, i skradając się jak strzelec polujący na pasącego się jelenia, zakrywając się drzewami, podsunął się do obszerniejszej halizny. Pośród niej, o jakie sto kroków od brzegów lasu, na dachu małej opuszczonej węglarskiej budy siedział deli Petko jak na koniu, śpiewając i machając rękami. Na brzegu lasu Bułgar rzucił się na ziemię i począł cicho pełznąć pomiędzy trawami ku budzie, ale zaledwie parę stóp posunął się naprzód, obłąkany przerwał pieśń i zwrócił głowę w stronę, gdzie szum trawy posłyszał : – Ho, ho ! to wielki wąż być musi, kiedy tak głośno się ślizga, – ale Petko wężów się nie boi, ale Pytko niedźwiedzi się nie boi, wielkich, wielkich niedźwiedzi. Tu obłąkany dobył z za koszuli nóż i błysnął nim parę razy nad głową. Nikola zatrzymał oddech w piersiach, wrył się prawie w ziemię, spostrzegając, że pomimo całej swojej przezorności o najważniejszej zapomniał rzeczy… o strzelbie Dymitrego. Jakiż to pewny byłby strzał w plecy, pomyślił sobie, mając przed sobą na małe sto kroków szerokie barki obłąkanego ; mam wprawdzie pistolet, ale z niego nie zabije się konia na dwadzieścia kroków, a jak zejść bliżej tego przeklętego wariata, który ma taki słuch ostry ; ach strzelby Dymitrego, Dymitrego strzelby ! Różne przesuwały się po głowie Bułgara pomysły – zerwać się nagle i wpaść na Petkę ? niepodobna... bo albo go się spłoszy i wtedy niema nadziei doścignąć go więcej, albo trzeba się z nim mierzyć – ale deli mocniejszy, deli zabija nożykiem niedźwiedzie. Niema innej rady tylko iść za nim i podchwycić go jakim sposobem. Widzimy, że nasz Bułgar był mądry – nie lubił narażać się na niebezpieczeństwo. – O jakże ty piękna, piękna byłaś w twojej niebieskiej szacie – z długiemi włosami, w wieńcu z dwunastu gwiazd moich ! Widzę, widzę twój słodki uśmiech o Marjo ! wolał z zapałem Petko, z oczami wbitemi w niebo. Bułgar przypominając sobie zapewne, jak strzelcy podchodzą tokującego głuszca, począł pełzać na nowo. Petko oderwał oko od nieba i zwrócił głowę mówiąc : „wielki to musi być wąż” i zeszedł z dachu budy poglądając w stronę zkąd dwa razy doszedł. Była to chwila niepokojącej niepewności dla Dymitrego. Bardzo łatwo obłąkanemu mogło przyjść do, głowy szukać węża, szybko się jednak w położeniu swojem zorjentował i, tem lepiej, pomyślil: dobrze jestem zakryty tą kępą wrzosu i dwoma sosenkami, deli podejdzie sam pod mój pistolet. Dobary to był rachunek, ale Nikola się omylił, deli bowiem spokojnie poszedł dalej, tylko nie na południe wzdłuż sosnowego lasu, ale na zachód, spuszczając się pomiędzy gąszcze świerkowe. Skoro tylko Bułgar zapewnił się , że Petko go widzieć nie może, począł go ścigać, czując całe niebezpieczeństwo stracenia go niepowrotnie. Pogoń to była rzeczywiście niesłychanie trudna; na przykrym spadzie góry posiana bożą ręką młodzież świerkowa stała w ściśniętej, nieprzerwanej nigdzie kolumnie. Petko jak wąż, nie wiele co więcej odeń szeleszcząc z dziwną zręcznością przewijał się i przesuwał przez czarne gęstwiny; Nikola za nim przedzierał się z trudem co chwila upadając, w wielu miejscach na czworakach lub na brzuchu zmuszony czołgać się , ciąć nożem przed sobą gałęzie i wydzierać sękom odzież, drącą się w kawały, lub bronić oczy i twarz do krwi podrapanemi rękami. Na szczęście swoje, Nikola mógł się co chwila zapewnić, że obłąkany nie bardzo się odsadza, miejsce bowiem, którędy szedł, zdradzało się kołyszącemi się wierzchołkami drzew, co Bułgar będąc wyżej widział doskonale; ruch ten wierzchołków zawsze jednostajny, nieprzerywający się dowodził zarazem , że obłąkany nie zwraca wiele uwagi na łamiące się za sobą gałęzie i dodawał otuchy ścigającemu. Bułgar widocznie coraz przybliżał się do Petki tak, że się musiał nawet zatrzymać, żeby nie być postrzeżonym. Młoda gęstwina świerkowa przerwana była długą, wązką łąką; po drugiej jej stronie wznosiły się dosyć wysokie stromy skały, kocim nawet pazurom niedostępne, któremi kończyło się nagle obszerne wzgórze zawalone olbrzymiem rumowiskiem bez ładu rozrzuconych głazów. Nikola zorientował się szybko gdzie się znajduje, zrozumiał że deli idzie ku źródłom Rusicy za Kriwą Rieką i przypomniał sobie, że w tym kierunku jedyna jest tylko ścieżka w szczelinie muru tego naturalnego prowadząca przez kamieniste wzgórza; gdyby więc udało mu się uprzedzić Petkę i zaczaić się na krętej drożynie, za jakim kamieniem, pogońby się skończyła pchnięciem noża, lub wystrzałem pistoleta do piersi przyłożonego. Deli wyszedł na łąkę ; miał oprócz swego koszyka z chlebem drugi mały z kory świerkowej, który sobie widać robił po drodze i tym sposobem pozwolił się doścignąć swojemu niewidzialnemu łowcowi, i pod skałami dosyć daleko i szczeliny i dróżki począł zbierać maliny i składać do nowego koszyka, prześcielając je liściem. Bułgar tymczasem wypatrzył łoże małego strumienia w poprzek przerzynającego łąkę, dopełzanął do niego po wilgotnej trawie bez żadnego szelestu i zdołał nie zwróciwszy uwagi obłąkanego, zająć pożądany swój punkt strategiczny i zasiadł zakryty kamieniami w miejscu, zkąd całą łąkę miał przed sobą, zkąd niewidzialny mógł śledzić każdy ruch swojej zwierzyny, która w żaden sposób nie mogła wyminąć tej strasznej zasadzki. Pewien i bliski dokonania swej zbrodni Bułgar zadrżał jednak... stanął mu na myśli deli z zapałem wołający : „piękną, ty byłaś w koronie z moich gwiazd dwunastu!” i ciężar nie słychany począł mu tłoczyć piersi. Była to, ta przestroga święta, której odepchnięcie sędzia najwyższy zapisuje w wiekuistej swej pamięci; chwila jeszcze jedna tego nie określonego ciężaru w sercu – a Bułgar gotów był odezwać się : „pójdź tu do mnie synu Jeleniego Wracha i Marycy!” Nagle powiał wiatr silniej i szeroko odchylił na piersiach koszulę obłąkanego – bystre oko Nikoli spotkało pod nią trzos biskupa i zapłonęło ogniem. Złoto zwyciężyło przestrogę bożą – Bułgar obejrzał spokojnie pistolet, odkrył panewkę, uderzył w zamek, proch potrząsając i paznogciem spróbował skałki czy ostra ! Po tej jakkolwiek krótkiej moralnej walce, pojmujemy, że dla Nikoli, który zgłuszył odzywały się sumienie, każda malina zebrana przez nieszczęśliwego Petkę, oddalająca na jedną sekundę jego ostatnią godzinę, była prawdziwem cierniem, a każda chwila oczekiwania wiekiem. Jakby na udręczenie zbrodniarza deli przerywał często swą pracę, siadał między krzewami malin przyglądając się pilnie pszczole zbierającej miody lub poprawiając gniazda ptaszyny, które nie oględnie między gałązki wsuwając rękę nadwerężył, i przy każdem takiem siadaniu znikał z oczu Nikoli , którego to nie niepokoiło bynajmniej, ale niecierpliwiło nadzwyczajnie. Raz jednak den schyliwszy się zupełnie do zienij jakby do podniesienia czegoś między malinami, zdawał się Nikoli być zanadto długo niewidzialnym; miałżeby zasnąć? pomyślił sobie – to bardzo być może, słońce ma się ku zachodowi a od świtu żelazny ten potępieniec pędzi przez góry, wody i lasy. Co robić? czy nie lepiej korzystać z jego snu i ubić śpiącego, – czy czekać, Bóg wie jak długo... „Diabłu twą matkę i twojego ojca ! przeklęty warjacie!” zaklął nagle Nikola, którego pieśń delego daleko już za kamienistem wzgórzem jak grom niespodziany wstrząsnęla i podrzuciła wysoko na nogi. Gdyby nie ta nieszczęśliwa pieśń, którą się zdradzał, Petko nie myśląc o tem, możeby się wymknął Bułgarowi , który nieumiałby nawet może nigdy sobie wytłumaczyć jak się to stało i przypisywał zniknięcie swej zwierzyny cudowi lub sztuce szatana. W gęstwie malin, pod głazem znał deli małe okienko, przed najuważniejszem okiem zakryte wielką zasłoną; z poplątanych jeżyn i dżigry; otwór ten prowadzi do obszernego łożyska podziemnego strumienia, który idzie wzdłuż całego kamienistego wzgórza, oświecony jest choć słabo licznemi szczelinami i ma również ukryte wyjście o kilka set kroków dalej w ciemnym jarze niebotycznego świerkowego lasu. Tą drogą, jemu samemu tylko wiadomą poszedł deli i z ciemnic podziemnych wyszedłszy powitał dzień boży swoją pieśnią: „na początku Bóg stworzył słońce.” W kierunku głosu pędził Nikola wązkiemi, krętemi uliczkami pomiędzy głazami jak domy porozrzucanemi i zuchwale upiętrzonemi i wydobywszy się z tego chaosu pogruchotanych skał, znalazł się na miękkich dywanach mchu w świerkowym lesie – deli zaśpiewał znowu i bardzo blisko, ale Bułgar zwiesił glowę z rozpaczą, bo głos ten dochodził z miejsc, gdzie nawet ogar za zwierzem nigdy nie goni. Ogromne świerki stoją tam prawie dotykając się grubemi pniami ; gałęzie górne każdego drzewa leżą na gałęziach sąsiedniego, jedne na drugich jak dachówki – dolne suche bez igieł, coraz cieńsze i gęstsze w miarę jak się ku dołowi zbliżają, proste, ułamane z ostremi końcami wyglądają jak kolce olbrzymich jeżów, które zetknęły się z sobą. Leśnicy i botanicy wiedzą, że o ile drzewo świerkowe jest miękkie, o tyle jego gałęzie są twarde i niepodległe zepsuciu, zwykle od dołu do pewnej wysokości drzewa młode gałęzie w miarę wzrostu drzewa umierają i z czasem opadają same, tu wszystkie gałęzie w lesie nad Kriwą Rieką zostały i sterczą niektóre od stu lat może, nie zgniwszy, wiecznie twarde jak żelazo. Takiem to miejscem wybrał sobie drogę deli Petko. Niepodobieństwo, pomyślii sobie Nikola, żebym mógł się wydobyć przed wieczorem z tego strasznego lasu ; noc mnie musi zaskoczyć! Dobrze mi tak ! żem nie wziął strzelby ! Ha ! kto ma słabą głowę, musi mieć nogi zdrowe. Trzeba obejść las choć to daleko, – może jeszcze zdążę przeciąć drogę temu szalonemu za Kriwą Rieką. Nie pójdę za tobą baranku ! znasz ty dobrze płaniny (góry) ale i ja znam! przestanę ja cię gonić niedługo, przyjdziesz ty sam do mnie, przyjdziesz... och! gdybym miał był strzelbę ! Bułgar zwrócił się w prawo rzadkim lasem, spuścił się w wąwóz Kriwej Rieki, przebył ją z trudnością, wdzierając się na strome ściany jej łożyska i na drugim brzegu przebiegłszy pędem małą łączkę, zawrócił się na lewo pomiędzy kamieniami i po kilku minutach biegu zatrzymał się naprzeciwko strasznego lasu, w miejscu które mu się zdawało być z pewnością na kierunku drogi deli Petki. Bułgar zadyszany padł pod kamieniem, zdjął baranią swą czapkę i ocierając nią pot z czoła strumieniami się lejący, wytężył słuch na wszystkie strony i wodził okiem po czarno zielonym obszarze lasu, który się wydawał jak wielka gładka szyba skał mchem porośnięta, na mocny spad góry rzucona. Najsilniejszy wiatr nie był w stanie zachwiać ściśnionemi wierzchołkami drzew i najżywsze promienie południowego słońca nie wdzierały się nigdy przez to czarne pokrycie w głąb tajemniczego lasu. Na szybie tej, coś nakształt białego ptaka, pojawiało się na chwilę i ginęło znowu w gęstwie zielonej. Bułgar uderzony tem zjawiskiem począł przyglądać się pilniej, nie domyślając się coby to być mogło, nagle kryjąc się szybko za kamienie zawołał : „na świętego Mikołaja ! deli musiał z łąki chyba wymknąć się pod ziemię, kiedy teraz chodzi po powietrzu!” Nikola się nie. mylił; biały ów ptak zbliżył się, kształty nieokreślone uwyraźniły się i Petko pokazał się o parę set kroków na wierzchołku niebotycznej jodły, kołysał się na niej, chwilę zawisnął na jednej nodze i drugą przed siebie wysunąwszy rzucił się w powietrze : wierzchołek drugiego drzewa zachwiał się i barania czapka pojawiła się na głowie sąsiedniego świerku, a wkrótce za nią i cała postać Petki zapanowała nad ciemnym płaszczem góry. Takiemi to drogi znać chadzał zawsze syn Jeleni Wracha i Marycy! Bułgar ścigał zadziwionem okiem każdy szalony skok obłąkanego i twarz jego malowała zwątpienie, co chwila bowiem spostrzegał z jak nierównem siłami przedsięwziął swoje polowanie, i poczynał o dobrym skutku powątpiewać ; zdziwienie jego jednak i zatrwożenie przeszło wszystko gdy ujrzał po ostatnim skoku Petkę wychodzącego z lasu. Deli nie był sam ! za nim biegła pyszna, wielka łania i kilkotygodniowe jelenię, białe jeszcze cętki na sukince swojej noszące. Obłąkany zatrzymał się snać aby powitać starą przyjaciołkę, która przypadłszy pędem, poczęła lizać mu twarz i ręce – odskakiwała opodal i przybiegała znowu w podskokach do twarzy, do ręki i położyła się wreszcie u nóg Petki radośnie poglądając mu w oczy. Deli usiadł, objął szyję łani oburącz, klepał ją po grzbiecie i wołał do siebie jelenię, które zdziwione i strwożone twarzą człowieka trzymało się podejrzliwie opodal. Nikola zrozumiał jaki mu straszny przybył przeciwnik w tem zwierzęciu; deli miał strażnika, który jeśli z nim się zostanie, niepodobna będzie go podchwycić nawet we śnie. – Przeklęty deli ! ma teraz dwie pary uszów więcej; zkąd ta łania ? po co ta łania w tej chwili? Bułgar się zamyślił... Kto, wie, może to nie bydlę... może kto ma w opiece obłąkanego ? – i znowu przyszły mu, na myśl słowa Petki: „piękna, piękna ty byłaś Maryjo!" Zkad ta łania? głupi jesteś Nikola! zkąd ? wychował ją z maleńka deli, i poznała go ; cóż w tem nadzwyczajnego ? Petko dobył z koszyka kilka małych kawałków chleba, które łania brała mu z ręki i jadła. – Dopóki tylko w koszyku zostanie okruszyna, przeklęte bydlę pójdzie wszędzie za warjatem – pomruknął Nikola. Wiatr powiał nieco silniej od strony Bułgara, łania widać go zawietrzyła, bo stanęła na nogi, i rozszerzywszy nozdrza poczęła nastawiać uszy. – Cóż tam? czy wilk? nie bój się siostro, nie bój ! – ty wiesz że umiem bronić, – połóż się, połóż. – Zwietrzyło mnie przeklęte bydlę !... Zkąd ta łania? poco ta łania przy delim? pomyślił po drugi raz Nikola i drugi raz mimowolnie powtórzył słowa Obłąkanego: „piękna byłaś!” – Połóż się siostro i patrz, pokażę ci jakie będą rybki złote w wodach, które ty pijesz. – Deli odpasał trzos biskupa i zabrzęczał madżarami. Bułgar zadrzał, wytężył słuch i wbił oko w stronę zkąd go dźwięk złota dolatywał, tymczasem zdało mu się wyraźnie że słyszał jak ktoś zaśmiał się nad nim i szepnął mu w ucho: „Nikola tchórz, – tchórz Nikola!” – Kto mówi, kto myśli że ja tchórz ! żeby się niebo i ziemia miały zapaść, Petko ! te złote twoje ryby będą moje! Łania zerwała się znowu na nogi. – Bodaj byś przepadło djabelskie stworzenie. – Połóż się siostro, zdrzemnę się. W nocy pójdziemy na Ibar, rzekł deli, kładąc głowę jak na poduszkę na grzbiet łani, która się znów położyła u nóg jego. W czasie spoczynku Petki Bułgar kilka razy podniósł głowę i chciał jeśli nie przybliżyć się, to przynajmniej zmienić położenie, obierając inne pod wiatr, ale za najlżejszem każdem poruszeniem się jego, żywe wezgłowie warjata zwracało ku niemu długą szyję i wielkie swoje oczy; rad nie rad Nikola nie chcący się zdradzić, zostawał tą parą oczu jakby przykuty do kamienia który go zasłaniał. Sen obłąkanego nie był długi; wstał i szedł w poprzecz równiny, która od góry Sumugu zstępuje piętrami do Kriwej Rieki i u źródła jej opiera się o półkole wzgórz, za któremi leży obszerna wyżyna Jakurutska; Bułgar zrozumiał że deli idzie do Rusicy i wskrzesiwszy w pamięci swojej cały bieg tej lennicy Kriwej Rieki z radością obliczył, że w miejscu ku któremu idzie Petko, na półtora tysiąca kroków w dół i w górę strumienia nie ma żadnego przejścia, nawet dla nóg Petki i że na całej przestrzeni tej górę strasznie Bóg rozdarł i tą czarną rozpadliną pędzą z łoskotem spienione wody Rusicy. Skoro więc nigdzie w tym kierunku, pomyślił sobie Bułgar, nie schodzą się do siebie tak blisko krawędzie rozpadliny, żeby je mogła koza dzika przesadzić, z pewnością deli do Rusicy doszedłszy rzuci jej dwa obiecane madżary i zwróci się znowu aby szczytami Sumugu, ścieżkami sobie znanemi pójść do Ibaru. Gdyby nie przeklęta łania, jedno z dwojga: albo bym go zaszedł na krawędzi, w chwili gdy będzie rybami zajęty, a jest jedno miejsce gdzie woda bieży spokojnie i pozwala widzieć nawet i drobne kamyki na dnie leżące i pewno tam deli idzie, albo zasadziwszy się na niego na drodze do Ibaru, ubiłbym go na pewne pod sarnerni śniegami Sumugu, przy wielkiej sośnie którą ztad widać. Bułgar ważył w swojej głowie wszystko coby być mogło za albo przeciw obudwom pomysłom i nie mogąc się zdecydować na żaden, szedł nie zbyt daleko za obłąkanym, około którego łania igrała wybrykując wysoko i spostrzegł z radością, że tą raza, bydlę które przeklinał pomaga mu wiele tętniąc racicami, robiąc rumot zruszonemi kamieniami, a przez to samo zajmując uwagę delego. Petko stanął na wysokiej płaszczyźnie – zatrzymał się nagle jakby uderzony jej pięknością. Zamknięta zewsząd nagiemi skałami, wyglądała jak wielki dywan rozpostarty i bożą tkany ręką w najcudniejsze rysunki. Na jasnej zieleni traw we wszystkich kierunkach wiły się liczne, drobne strumienie, zlewając się tu i ówdzie w małe jeziorka. Ostatnie promienie słońca, wyjącego się już za śniegi Sumugu, igrały złotem i purpurą po wodach i rzucały na szerokie łany pierwiosnków alpejskich całą gammę kolorów, począwszy od jasnego róż polnych aż do Błękitu i ciemnego fioletu; tu i owdzie białe storczyki, kępy zawilców europejskich i polowych piwonii, odbijały się żywo na tle majowem równiny. – Moje kochane rzeczki, moje kochane jeziorka ! – zawołał Petko wyciągając do nich ramiona, deli o was zapomniał, bo wy ciche, spokojne, nie tak jak moja matka Maryca, co śpiewa tak wesoło, tak głośno, gdy, z domu swego wychodzi. Petko o was zapomniał, ale Petko zawsze was kocha; Petko i wam da złote rybki, dwie, trzy; pięć, dziesięć! Nikola, który zbliżył się jak mógł najwięcej bez obudzenia uwagi obłąkanego i jego strażnika, słyszał te słowa zapału i zatrwożył się jego hojnością; gdy więc Petko odpasał trzos i wysypał na rękę kilka sztuk złota, nie mógł się już powstrzymać więcej, zerwał się na nogi, postanowiwszy bądź co bądź zakończyć polowanie. – Tobie oto jeziorko, wołał Petko, coś mnie karmiło dwa dni twojemi pstrągami, dwa madżary !” Plusnęły pieniądze kocone w wodę a plusk ich jak szydłem przebił ucho Bułgara. Nikola przyskoczył trzy kroki naprzód i upadł w trawę, bo łania zatrzymała się i poczęła tupać tarcicami, obrócona ku niemu. – Ho, ho ! wilk niedaleko! nie bój się siostro! świsnął w złożone palce deli i począł śpiewać : na początku Bóg stworzył słońce.” Na świśnięcie i grzmiący głos pieśni kilka orłów i sępów co się zabierały do noclegu, porwało się ciężko klaszcząc w skrzydła. – Nie bój się siostro! Tobie rzeczułko, mówił deli podszedłszy dalej naprzód, co mi nigdy nic dać nie chciałaś, chociaż masz wiele rybek i bogata jesteś ale skąpa, na tobie ! kamyk ; jak ty byłaś zawsze dla Petki, tak Petko dla ciebie. Ha! ha ! smakuje ci kamyk ? widzisz jak się wijesz i kręcisz koło niego, ha, ha, ha ! ale Petko niemia złego serca. Obłąkany pochylił się i wyjął kamień, który rzucił był w wodę i rozśmiawszy się rzekł : – „Widzisz rzeczko ! nie trzeba być skąpą! pamiętaj na drugi raz, jak głodny przyjdzie do ciebie, to mu daj rybkę choć jedną ; Petko od ciebie lepszy – ot tobie madżar skąpa rzezułko !” Po tem napomnieniu i szlachetnej zemście pędził dalej obłąkany przeskakując strumienie, jednym nic nie dawał, choć widać było , że nie miał do nich urazy, innym zatrzymawszy się chwilkę rzucił złoty podarunek. Po ostatnim upominku poklepał Petko łanię po szyi i wyciąnął rękę w kierunku Rusicy i łania na znak ten odskoczyła i pobiegła, o ile mógł za nią jelonek wydążyć ku miejscu, gdzie Rusica wpada do Krivej Rieki. Znak ten nie uszedł uwagi bacznego Bułgara. Co znaczy to nagłe rozstanie się łani i ten jej pospiech? Deli musi mieć sposób przejścia swej strasznej rozpadliny, i łania która go zna ale drogą szalonego iść nie może, pędzi aby obszedłszy przepaść czekać go na drugiej stronie. Rzeczywiście Petko poszedł ku stronie, którą wskazał łani, Nikola pod jednym względem ucieszył się, bo się pozbywał jednego nieprzyjaciela, ale pod drugim postrzegał ze smutkiem, że nie może myśleć o zasadce pod sosną, bo za Rusicą, którą z pewnością Petko przejdzie, wiele jest dróg do Ibaru – a przy tem on, Nikola czy będzie mógł przebyć rozpadlinę jak Petko ? Wobec tych trudności z prawdziwą przenikliwością przewidzianych, Bułgar postanowił krok w krok iść za obłąkanym i koniecznie z tej strony Rusicy zakończyć polowanie. Jeżeli się szansy łowca a jednej strony zmniejszyły, to z drugiej sama miejcowość zdawała się mu dopomagać. W kierunku obranym przez obłąkanego leży długi wał kamieni dopierający do łoża Rusicy i chociaż tu i owdzie przerwany, dobrze mógł zakryć ścigającego Nikolę, pozwalając mu nawet biedz na wysokości obłąkanego nie dalej nad kilkadziesiąt kroków, co tem łatwiejszem się wydawało, że Petko w wesołym był humorze, śpiewał i wszędzie gdzie spotkał jaki luźny głaz nad przepaścią, spychał go rękami i nogami, śmiał się i wykrzykiwał: „hobre meczka! hop niedzwiedziu!” za każdym podskokiem pędzącego w dół kamienia. Głos pieśni delego i łoskot strąconych kamieni, powtarzany echem pomiędzy skałami, zagłuszał cichy szelest wprawnej do biegu stopy Nikola, który nadspodziewanie swoje jednocześnie stanął z Petką nad krawędziami rozpadliny, najdalej o pięć kroków, przedzielony tylko wązką ścianą głazów, w której jakby umyślnie dla niego znalazł się mały wyłom, wygodne w razie potrzeby dający przejście na drogą stronę. Deli tu stanąwszy zatrzymał się, rzucił na ziemię swą czapkę i postawiwszy obadwa koszyki oddalił się nieco i schylony przy kamieniu począł odgarniać nagromadzone pod nim suche trawy. Nikola nie spuszczając go z oka przysunął się do wyłomu, uradowany, że jego ofiara, koniecznie zmuszona tu powrócić znajdzie się pod lufą pistoleta; lecz jakież słowa określić mogą wrażenie strasznej niespodzianki, którą mu na nowo los zgotował. U pistoleta nie było kurka ! Drżący, przerażony konwulsyjnie chwycił ręką za nóż – ręka znalazła za pasem pochwę próżną! Nóż jak kurek pistoleta musiał Bułgar zgubić pełzając tyle razy pomiędzy gałęziami i głazami. Deli tymczasem z kryjówki swojej wyciągął jodłową, żerdź, cienką, przeszło trzydzieści łokci długą, jaką znaleźć można czasem w zwartymn drzowostanie i zarzuciwszy ją na ramie szedł lekko pod drżącym ciężarem i myślił snać o jasnowłosej w niebieskiej szacie dziewicy, którą widział był przechadzającą się pomiędzy gwiazdami, bo zatrzymawszy się westchnął: „o piękną! piękną ty jesteś Maryjo !” Bóg złoczyńcę w pokusie rozbroił ze wszystkich narzędzi zbrodni, jakby dla tego żeby mógł w dzień straszny doń powiedzieć: „nie proch winien, nie żelazo winno, ale ręka twoja!” i rzucił mu w ucho ostatnią przestrogę. Nikola jej nie słuchał; jakby oczarowany, cały drżący pożerał oczami pełnemi strasznego ognia każdy ruch nieszczęśliwego obłąkanego i skurczony jak pantera gotował się do skoku na swoją zdobycz. Petko przeszedł koło czapki i koszyków – Bułgar przycisnął obie ręce do piersi jakby chciał zdusić głośno bijące serce i rzekł sobie: „nie czas jeszcze !... wróci.” Rozpadlina w tem miejscu była najwyższą ; po obudwóch jej stronach gładkich, stromych ścian w pół wysokości sterczały na przeciwko sobie dwa wyskakujące głazy, zaledwie parę stóp kwadratowych powierzchni mające; Petko na głazie, który miał pod stopami, oparł gruby koniec żerdzi, ustawił go pionowo, objął drugi jej koniec oburącz i skurczywszy nogi odepchnął się od krawędzi przepaści, i zawięszony w powietrzu zakreślił łuk; w połowie jego zatrzymała się żerdź jakby niepewna gdzie się przechyli – deli zaśmiał się jak dziecko i padł na drugi brzeg, gdzie go już łania czekała. „Ha ! pomyślał Bułgar , mam cię teraz bez pistoleta i bez noża ; wracaj synu Jeleniego Wracha piekielną twoją drogą!” Deli ściągnął do siebie żerdź i przesadził przepaść powtórnie śpiewając w powietrzu, włożył czapkę, przywiązał obadwa koszyki na piętach i dosiadłszy swego pegaza miał właśnie dać mu ostrogi , gdy Nikola , który czatował na tę chwilę , wypadł z swojej kryjówki i porwawszy go z tyłu za szyję powalił na ziemię , w mgnieniu oka rozerwał sprzączkę na trzosie i rzucił go opodal. Nieszczęśliwy Petko wyrwał się z pod kolan tłoczącego go Bułgara, ale nie miał już czasu podnieść się na nogi, – nad brzegiem przepaści kopnięty w piersi runął w jej głębie. – Oddaj złote ryby mej matki Marycy! Znam cię złodzieju ryb moich ! wrzeszczał deli, uczepiwszy się głazu o który żerdź była oparta, i z niesłychaną siłą i zręcznością wydźwigiwał się na wierzch kamienia. Bułgar z piekielnym śmiechem stoczył na głowę nieszczęśliwego Petki kawał skały; widział jak spotkał się głaz z broniącą się jeszcze ręką obłąkanego, – widział, jak kamień i wariat spadał w przepaść – słyszał głuchy plusk wody –wytężył ucho : grzmi tylko woda , jak grzmieć zwykła zawsze – zapuścił oko w czarną głębię: i ujrzał na śniegach piany długie, czerwone plamy wirujące na wodach szybko pędzącej Rusicy. Obejrzał się zbrodniarz w koło: nikt go nie mógł widzieć, biedna tylko łania biegała zakłopotana, nad krawędzią. Ha! swerszena robota! zawołał w końcu, otarł pot z czoła , porwał trzos i zginął pomiędzy skałami pędząc ku Jakurutskiej płaszczyźnie. Księżyc był już wysoko, gdy Nikola ciągle przed siebie idący usłyszał psów szczekanie i ujrzał w dali ogniska czobańskie ; zatrzymał się, siadł w wąwozie pod świerkami, wysypał w baranią czapkę złoto z trzosa : było sztuk 2.007, a pomiędzy niemi wiele sztuk tak wielkich jak srebrne Marje Teressy. – Gulame paryte! wielkie pieniądze! Nikola! będziesz wielkim tudiarem (kupcem), wielkim gospodynem ! powtarzał uradowany Bułgar spijając wino z Dymitrego baryłki. W parę tygodni powrócił Nikola do swojego pana, biskupa, był u niego jeszcze z miesiąc w służbie, a potem wydalił się i nikt o nim nigdy nie słyszał w okolicy. Bielił się już cały łańcuch gór Rylskich, ścięły się już rzeki i wszystkie górne drogi do klasztoru zawalone były śniegiem, gdy jednego wieczora ujrzeli zdumieni zakonnicy na najwyższej igle Jeleniego Wracha wielki płomień; Miałżeby to deli być w odwiedzinach u jego ojca? Ogień podsycany niewidzialną ręką gorzał noc całą. Nazajutrz gdy słońce weszło i klepadło Turcy dopiero od krymskiej wojny pozwalają mieć po kościołach małe dzwonki do zwoływania na modlitwy; używano i używa się na to drewnianego wielkiego zawieszonego na sznurze klepadła. na niedzielne wielkie nabożeństwo zwoływało kalugierów, przed bramą klasztoru pojawił się jakiś starszy człowiek, prawie nagi, z krzywą suchą jedną ręką, bez oka, bez policzka prawie, niosący ogromny wieniec z gałęzi cisowych z czerwonem jagodami przepleciony kwiatem złotych nieśmiertelników. Przerażeni pandurzy klasztorni nie ludzką tą postacią obsypaną śniegiem, stanęli w bramie by nie przypuścić tego nieznanego człowieka. – Z drogi ! zawołał rozkazująco nieznajomy, – puśćcie mnie do dziewicy w niebieskiej szacie, w koronie z gwiazd dwunastu, i wyciągnął drzącą krzywą wychudłą rękę ku pandurom, jakby chciał nią zatrzymujących go z drogi swej odsunąć. Rozstąpili się pandurzy z trwogą, kładnąc na piersi znak krzyża. Nagi żebrak szybko przeszedł podwórze klasztoru i przez wielkie drzwi wszedł do cerkwi, biorąc z ręki zdumionego zakrystiana najgrubszą świecę, którą zapalił u gorejącej lampy. Zakonnicy i lud rzucił się był właśnie na kolana, z uszanowaniem i czcią przed ciałem i krwią zbawiciela, które wzniosł w górę igumen złotą odziany kapą – gdy z dzikim wieńcem cisowym w zdrowej ręce a w drugiej wyschłej z palącą się gromnicą krocząc spokojnie, uroczyście sunął się straszny człowiek ku obrazowi Najświętszej Panny. Zadrzał kielich w ręku igumena , wszystkie się oczy zwróciły na żebraka – on zawiesił wieniec na obraz, utkwił przed nim gromnicę i upadłszy krzyżem zaryczał straszliwym głosem: – Święta Maryjo! Petko idzie szukać złodzieja ryb swojej matki! Petko idzie szukać złodzieja oka swojego i krwi swojej ! Maryjo święta prowadź Petkę! święta dziewico w koronie z gwiazd dwunastu prowadź Petkę!! Na tę rozdzierającą modlitwę wyrwało się straszne „amen!” całego ludu. Nabożeństwo się skończyło ; – cerkiew się wypróżniła a obłąkany jeszcze leżał na lodowatych płytach podłogi i modlił się łkaniem. Igumen zdjęty litością, trącił w ramię biednego delego: „Wstań synu!” Petko wstał, spojrzał okiem które mu się zostało, zalanem łzami na obraz święty i zawołał raz jeszcze: „Panno święta prowadź syna Jeleniego Wracha i Marycy !” Widać, że zakonnicy nie mogli mimo śniegowej zamieci zatrzymać obłąkanego w klasztorze, bo nie długo potem człowiek ten żelazny wyszedł z niego w nowej koszuli i baraniej okrągłej czapce, z koszykiem pełnym chleba i poszedł w... świat, przed siebie krokiem pewnym; widziano go tylko na chwilę zatrzymującego się, i patrzącego na szczyt Jeleni-Wracha, – wyciągnął wyschłą rękę i zawołał: – Bądź zdrów ojcze! Petko idzie szukać złodzieja ryb twoich i Marycy ; złodzieja krwi i oka swojego! I Petko go znajdzie!! Oko artysty, poety widzi cały dramat, całą Odysseę idąc za krokami tego warjata puszczającego się w świat dla odszukania swojego zbójcy, i ogarnia obszary Turcji pełne dzikiej piękności. Opowiadacz tej legendy widzi to wszystko – brała go pokusa stać się cieniem szalonego Petki i pomyślał sobie : „tchu mi braknie do tej niebezpiecznej drogi.” Przyp. autora. Głęboko w Anatolii, w mieście jednem Armenii mieszkał raja niepewnej narodowości; miano go za Greka, bo mówił po grecku i należał do kościoła greckiego a Turcy zwykli za jedno brać narodowość z religią, nazywał się Hadżi Aristaki. Człowiek ten był najbogatszym w całej okolicy; nie było w prowincji miasteczka, gdzieby nie posiadał domu, magazynów najlepiej położonych w bazarze, lub przynajmniej jakiego młyna lub winnicy, – a w około miasta gdzie przemieszkiwał, na kilka godzin jedna trzecia ziemskich posiadłości należała albo zupełnie do niego, albo miał w niej część znaczną. Jakim sposobem doszedł ten człowiek do kolosalnego jak na Turcję majątku, nie wchodzono; Orient jest krajem gdzie słowa cesarza Wespazjana dającego synowi swojemu do powąchania złoto z podatków na kloaki nałożonych: „pieniądz nie ma zapachu” znane są od wieków i słuszność ich ma się za udowodnioną. Hadżi Aristarki nie był lubiony od chrześcjan, był dumny i nieuczynny i gniótł wszystkich ciężarem swojego majątku, lub poniżał blakiem zbytku którym lubił się otaczać. Dla effendich tureckich był niesłychanie grzeczny; przed wszelkim urzędnikiem począwszy od baszy kajmakama aż do prostego czausza płaszczył sie, umiejąc dawać każdej randze i towarzyskiemu stosunkowi effendiego, którego miał przed sobą, stosowną dozę kadzidła i uniżoności. W konaku, prawie co dzień rano, Hadżi Arystarki pojawiał się jeszcze przed czybukczymi gubernatora, którzy hojnie obdarzani z pospiechem częstowali go cybuchem i kawą podawaną z uszanowaniem. Przez nich dowiadywał się magnat o wielu rzeczach z których umiał korzystać. Każdy gubernator jeździł na pysznym koniu bogato osiodłanym, który był podarunkiem Hadżi Aristarkiego i w kłopotach finansowych osobistych lub administracyjnych, gdzie nie było w kasie pieniędzy a o nie z Stambułu naglono; gdy potrzeba było zaspokoić hawalę przysłaną przez comendanta, korpusu armii, był zawsze pewnym na każde jego zawołanie znajdzie się u Hadżego parę kroć stotysięcy piastrów. Nigdy uczynny raja nie brał procentów i z cierpliwością czekał cząstkowego zwrotu pożyczonego kapitału. Często połowy nawet nie ściągnąwszy, w święto Bajramu lub przy innej jakiej sposobności cichaczem wsuwał gubernatorowi w ręce senet (rewers) całkowitej summy. Hadżi wiedział zawsze czego brakło każdemu począwszy od spiżarni aż do haremu i zawsze na czas umiał zaspokoić naglące obecnie potrzeby lub ze szczególną przenikliwością przewidziane na przyszłość. Ale za to Hadżi Aristarki był kapudzim, szambelanem padyszacha, nosił w dzień powszedni wstążeczkę a w dnie uroczyste z dumą zawieszał order medżidie; był członkiem medżilisu, członkiem trybunału; ale zato (co więcej znaczy niż tytuł beja i order) wolno mu było z pokorą przysuwać się do ucha gubernatora i kadego i szeptać w nie tajemniczo; ale za to Hadżi nabywał dziesięciny całej często prowincji i skarżył się że na nich traci, – ale zato Hadżi nie przegrał żadnego procesu a miał ich zawsze mnóstwo. Wiedziano, że Hadżi, zanim został szambelanem i bejem, przybył do kraju i skromnie zaczął budować swoją fortunę, wypożyczając pieniądze, które przywiózł ze sobą, na wysokie procenta a pewne zastawy; skupował w górach kunie skóry; jeździł sam co rok i nabywał skóry kóz angorskich zaliczając ich wartość na dwa lata z góry biednym chłopom, którzy nie mieli czem płacić podatków i po dwóch lub trzech latach stawał się panem i trzody i ogrodów i pól i ich domów. Ożenił się później z wdową najbogatszego kupca i właściciela która miała kilkoletniego syna. Wdowa spieniężyła cały prawie swój majątek; wkrótce syn jej zachorował. Hadżi sprowadzał zewsząd doktorów, których hojnie płacił, – złoto jednak jego i cała biegłość lekarzy nie zdołały dziecka ocalić. Ojczym gorzko płakał a potem rok cały nosił żałobę. Po stracie syna biedna, matka z żalu wpadła także w chorobę, która ciągnęła się długo i nieszczęśliwy Hadżi spędziwszy dwadzieścia bezsennych nocy u wezgłowia ukochanej swej Katynki, pochował ją łzami zalany. Drugi raz żenić się nie chciał, ale biskup umiał go przekonać, że bez kobiety rządnej w domu, majątek jego choć znaczny roztrwonić się musi; że zresztą człowiek bez dzieci, jest jak figowe drzewo bez owocu i ożenił go z swoją siostrzenicą, która mu w posagu nic nie przyniosła prócz ładu w domu, obrotnej głowy i miłości pieniędzy. Bóg pobłogosławił to małżeństwo szybko rosnącą fortuną. W parę lat, na szyi, na głowie, na palcach i w uszach żony Hadżego znalazły się wszystkie dyjamenty, rubiny i perły kobiet całej prawie okolicy ; taką samą koleją przeszły w ręce Hadżego domy, ogrody, młyny, sady, wsie, nawet całe w około miasta, w głębi prowincji i po za jej granicami. Szczęśliwemu temu małżeństwu dał Bóg dwóch synów, ale jednemu z nich ospa wydarła oko i prawie wyżarła jeden policzek, drugi urodził się z suchą ręką. Nie cierpiano powszechnie Hadżego Aristarkiego, kapudzi-beja i kawalera, nikt nie śmiał jednak otwarcie go atakować, chociaż było i o co, bo bej był wszechmocny i miał niewidzialną długą rękę, daleko sięgającą; szeptano więc tylko pokątnie i cieszono się w duszy gdy czasem ktoś odważniejszy jakiem słówkiem zadrasnął potentata. To zdarzało się dość często, ale gdy pewnego razu rozmawiano jakim sposobem robi się majątek i Hadżi obecny rzekł: „panowie, majątek jest jak chleb, – jeżeli dobre są drożdże i dobrze ciasto zaczynione, to i chleb rośnie,” — jeden ze słuchaczów odezwał się: „Hadżi ma słuszność, od drożdży wszystko zależy, a te podobno najlepsze gdy się do nich doda łez i krwi,” – przypadek zdarzył że w parę dni umarł nagle ów autor nowej recepty na drożdże, zaprzestano żartować i poczęto szeptać między sobą ciszej i oględniej. Twardy dla wszystkich ten spanoszony raja, miał przynajmniej jedną dobrą stronę : litował się zawsze nad losem wariatów, wydawał co rok znaczne sumy na ich odzież i życie. Nie raz podawał myśl zbudowania dla nich domu ochrony, oświadczając z góry, że gotów sam dać grunt, ponieść wszystkie koszta budowy i wyznaczyć żelazny fundusz na utrzymanie porządne zakładu; starał się pilnie o to, aby po ulicach w mieście nie widziano nigdy obłąkanego, w czem mu władze dopomagały. Wielu oszustów znając tę stronę Hadżego, czyhało na jego przejście udając obłąkanych i nigdy się nie zdarzyło, żeby Hadżi nie dał przynajmniej srebrnej medżidii i ludziom swoim nie zalecił rozpytać się o ich potrzebach i nie targując się nigdy wyznaczył i pensją, z warunkiem, żeby ich nigdy włóczących się nie widziano. Pensje dla wariatów były jednym z najgłówniejszych dochodów kiahai beja (fac-totum) i jego saisów ; synowie nawet jego właśni gdy nie mogli wyłudzić u skąpego ojca liry na grę w karty, która była ich namiętnością pomimo dziecinnego wieku, przebierali z wiedzą kiahai komadrdżich (szulerów) za warjatów i płacili swe karciane długi dzieląc się z nimi i z kiahają, który dzieci także ogrywał, datkiem oszukiwanego ojca. Pewnej niedzieli Hadżi Aristarki z żoną i swoimi dwoma synami był w jednym z swych licznych ogrodów przy mieście, dokąd zaprosił kilku zamożniejszych sąsiadów na kief majowy. Bawiono się jak zwykle paląc fajki i nargile, grając w warcaby i tryktrak, kobiety rozmawiały ogryzając liście młodej sałaty marali, którą pożywały na przemian z pieczonemi ziarnami melonów ; czarki pełne doskonałej mastyki, którą kilka kropli wody zabielały jak mleko, krążyły zwykłym trybem ; bęben z dzwonkami i piszczałka, która w niszem się nie odmieniła od czasów swojego wynalazcy Jubala, wtorowały pieśniom śpiewaków; dziatwa biegała hałasując i bijąc się między sobą ; synowie pana beja z kilkoma dorostkami grali w karty. – Dymitraki, rzekł chłopak o suchej ręce do swego jednookiego brata, pożycz mi dwa piastry. – Alboż nie widzisz Pawlaki, że przegrałem wszystko i tylko mi dziesięć par zostało ? Idź do ojca, proś go o lirę, to i mnie dasz medżidię. – Nie da ojciec nic, bo wczoraj widział, jak wziąłem u matki dwie medżidie – idź ty. – Prawda ! rzekł Dymitraki i podrapawszy się w głowę podsunął się z nieśmiałością do ojca grającego w warcaby. – A ty czego chcesz synu ? zapytał Hadżi nie odwróciwszy głowy od warcabnicy. – Ojcze ! daj mi lirę. – Ho, ho, lirę ? nie dostaniesz nic. – Effendim, odezwał się z cicha tuż sidzący kiahaja, i dzieci się bawią. – Jak ja byłem dzieckiem, ojciec mi lir do zabawki nie dawał; chociaż mógł dać – dodał bej z przyciskiem i po dwóch posunięciach pionów sięgnął do kamizelki, dobył srebrną medżidię i rzucił ją na trawę przed wyczekującego milczeniu Dimitrakiego. Chłopiec podniósł skrzywiwszy się pieniądz spojrzał im kiahaję, który mu odpowiedział znaczącem mrugnięciem oka. – Będziesz miał wariata, stary skąpcze! bąknął pod nosem synalek obrażony chudym podarunkiem ojca. – Słuchaj Pawle – rzekł Dymitry na ucho swemu bratu powróciwszy do kart, dał tylko medżidię. Idź poszukaj saisa Iwańczę, trzeba warjata – nie da przez jakie dni dziesięć ani paryczki. – Bądź spokojny ! choćbym nie znalazł saisa, sam poszukam warjata; widziałem co tylko cygana, co już nam nie raz pomagał. – Ale kiahaja! – Kialiaja nic nie powie, nie bój się! kiahaja pozwolił. Sprytny Pawełek wysunął się z ogrodu i po małej chwili powrócił uradowany. – A co – zapytał się Dymitry, wybiegłszy naprzeciwko brata. – Jest! jest Dymitraki! jest prawdziwy! a straszny – ma suchą rękę jak ja i twarz bez oka jak twoja. Spotkałem go przy fontannie, popatrzył się na mnie i krzyknął: „tyś jego syn!” Idzie tu za mną! Patrz, żeby kto bramy nie zamknął, spiesz się! zamykają bramę! Straszny wariat... za tego da stary z dwadzieścia, z trzydzieście lir. Bramę rzeczywiście zatrzasnęła służba, spostrzegłszy wariata, którego nie zaimprowizowała, ale ten wskoczył na mur z niego na konary lipy, pod którą grał Hadżi Aristarki bej, kapudżi baszy i w jednej chwili spadłszy pomiędzy zadziwionych i strwożonych graczów piorunującym zaryczał głosem : – Oddaj złodzieju złote ryby mojej matce Marycy! oddaj oko! oddaj rękę synowi Jeleniego Wracha! Hadżi Aristarki rzucił się wstecz blady, drzący; nagle krwią mu nabiegły oczy, przypadł ze wściekłością do obłąkanego porwawszy nóż ze stoliczka, ale ręce rzuciły nóż, i obie przycisnęły się do oczu a on jakby sam szalony zawołał: – Ogień gwiazd twojej korony, panno straszliwa mózg mi wyżera! Petko ! miłosierdzia! – Oddaj ryby Marycy! oddaj oko ! oddaj rękę jej synowi! – powtarzał grzmiąco szalony i jak gdyby jego szaleństwo było zaraźliwem, syn jednooki począł wołać: „ojcze oddaj mi oko !” a drugi wstrząsając suchą ręką krzyknął: „ojcze rękę moją!, rękę mi oddaj moją.” Wyrwał się Nikola, bo nim był ten Grek spanoszony, z pomiędzy groźnych wykrzyków obłąkanego i swoich synów, wywalił piersiami bramę i wypadłszy na pola uciekał do miasta zgubiwszy fez z głowy a za nim Petko gnał z dwojga dziećmi wołając: „oddaj złote ryby ! oddaj oko! ojcze oddaj rękę !” W mieście pogoń zwiększyła się chmarą dzieciaków i ciekawców i każdy nie wiedząc o co chodzi z radością krzyczał za znienawidzonym Hadżim: „oddaj ! oddaj!” Hadżi Aristarki tak ścigany dopadł nareszcie podwórza swojego domu, zabarykadował bramę i skrył się w najodleglejszym pokoiku. Deli Petko, którego policja chciała pochwycić, wysunął się i znikł gdzieś w mieście, – dzieci tylko otoczone ciżbą biły rękami i nogami w bramę krzycząc zmęczone ochrypłym głosem: „ojcze! oddaj rękę! ojcze! oddaj oko!” Wyłamano bramę i po długich poszukiwaniach odkryła żona nareszcie kryjówkę męża, który leżał na podłodze z oczami osłupiałemi i powtarzał: „kto mówi, że ja otrułem ? kto mówi, że ja Nikola ? Straszną ty jesteś dziewico w twojej niebieskiej szacie, w wieńcu z gwiazd dwunastu!” W nocy uspokoił się nieco i zasnął , ale o północy ktoś zapukał w okno. Nikola siadł na posłaniu i ujrzał na szybie suchą rękę Deli Petki, który doń wołał: „oddaj złote ryby matce mojej”, zerwał się drżący, napełnił ogromny trzos złotem i wyrzucił go przez okno zwinięty w szmaty rozdartej jedwabnej sukni swej żony. Deli znikł i nikt go nie widział więcej ; ale nazajutrz wpadły dzieci do izby chorego ojca i targając go za włosy krzyczały szalone: „Ojcze oddaj oko ! rękę oddaj ojcze!” Nikola w kilka dni zwariował zupełnie, wpadał w szaleństwo i raz porwawszy za włosy swoich synów powlókł ich w podwórze do studni i rzucił się w nią z nimi. Z ogromnego majątku nic się wdowie nie zostało; zewsząd spadały na nią procesa, które przegrała wszystkie; ziemie, domy, magazyny, młyny, winnice przeszły w ręce dawnych właścicieli dobrze poogryzane przez kadych, i dumna pani pomimo swojej obrotnej głowy, wróciła do biskupa uboga, z boleśną pamięcią przeszłej świetności. Biskup, którego osiołek zapadł się był przed dwudziestu laty w dolinie bramy Trajana, doszedł do bardzo sędziwego wieku i żył jeszcze. Jednego wieczora, gdy się zbierał do spoczynku, usłyszał znany mu głos, błagający służbę: „Puśćcie mnie do syna świętej Góry” i uradowany kazał drzwi otworzyć. – Tyżeś to Petko!? zawołał z boleścią, widząc przed sobą wychudłego, nędznego starca, z wybitem okiem, bez policzka i z uschłą ręką, – a co z tobą się stało synu Marycy i Jeleni Wracha? Petko upadł do nóg biskupa i złożył u nich sakwę, którą dźwigał na sobie: Ojcze, to przynoszę z dalekiego kraju, z Armenii – weź to, bo to twoje, wyciągnął z sakwy w zielony kawał jedwabiu zawinięty trzos i wysypał z niego złoto na podłogę. – Jakto? to złoto jest moje? a przynosisz je syna Jeleni Wracha z Armenii ? zapytał zdziwiony biskup ; mnie prawda zginęły były kiedyś pieniądze w takiej zielonej chustce – ale ich tyle nie było. Synu zkąd masz te pieniądze, możeś ty kogo okradł, możeś zabił kogo? – Synu świętej Góry! rzekł z dumą deli Petko kraść? Petko, zabijać? I ty, i ty nie poznałeś syna Marycy i Jeleni Wracha! Daj mi kawałek chleba i wina, bo głodny jestem i zimno strasznie zimno – a opowiem ci wszystko. Całą noc słuchał biskup historji Petki; dowiedzieć się o jego zamiarze zamieniania ryb w rzekach i jeziorach na złote aby ludzie mogli łowić sieciem i wędką i nie potrzebowali dla niego zabijać swych braci; dowiedział się jakim sposobem spadł osioł i co się z trzosem stało i domyślił się kto nad Rusicą zrabował nieszczęśliwego obłąkanego; z ciekawością słuchał gdy deli, który zdawał być zupełnie zdrowego umysłu, opowiadał jak łania go na pół martwego wyciągnęła z Rusicy i parę miesięcy karmiła mlekiem, jak był na pożegnanie u ojca i zawiesił cisowy wieniec na obrazie Najświętszej Panny w Rylskim monasterze; jak dwadzieścia lat szukał zbrodniarza w Bułgarji, Serbii, Bośnii, Grecji, jak był pomiedzy Arabami i Kurdami i jak go znalazł nareszcie niedaleko Wanu w Armenii. – Dziękuję ci synu Świętej Góry! rzekł kończąc opowiadanie Petko, dziękuję ci żeś mi dopomógł zastępując mnie w sianiu gwiazd na niebie, jak cię o to przy kuluku prosiłem; wiedziałem żeś o mnie nie zapomniał, bo wszystkie gwiazdy były na swojem miejscu – byłem więc spokojny i szedłem nie myśląc o gwiazdach; zapomniałem śpiewać nawet! pędziłem... pędziłem przed siebie i znalazłem go! znalazłem go! wielkiego pana!! i zostawiłem go szalonym! Daj mi twą rękę synu świętej Góry! wierny przyjacielu! niechaj ją Petko ucałuje raz ostatni! Każ zaprządz konia do małych saneczek... odeszlij Petkę pod Mussalę, bo od wczoraj drżą jego nogi bez siły... bo już Petce zimno... zimno ! a Petko chce jeszcze pozdrowić ojca, pozdrowić matkę, i świętej Dziewicy w Rylskim monasterze zanieść wieniec. Daj mi synu świętej Góry ów, obrazek, który mi przyrzekłeś. Dajcie wina – zimno, zimno biednemu Petce. Napróżno starzec prosił, napróżno błagał obłąkanego ze łzami aby się został, parę dni odpoczął, on na prośby odpowiadał : „puść mnie wierny przyjacielu! ja muszę. Nie dasz sani? stary Petko powlecze się, jeszcze i dojdzie. Dajcie mi kożuch na sanki, okryjcie biednego Petkę bo zimno, zimno !!” W kilka dni po tych odwiedzinach u biskupa, jednej nocy zapłonął wielki ogień na szczycie Jeleni Wracha i nazajutrz przed świtem zakonnicy, idący na modlitwę do cerkwi, znaleźli człowieka skostniałego; leżał rozkrzyżowany trzymając obrazek Najświętszej Panny w koronie gwiazd, a na obrazie wisiał w cerkwi wielki świeży wieniec z cisowych gałęzi. Pandurzy klasztoru otworzywszy bramę zdziwili się mocno widząc przed progiem ciało łani. na wpół zasypane śniegiem. Była bardzo widać stara, bo włos jej był srebrny. Przypisek. Powiastkę te słyszeliśmy od czobanów na stepach Dobrudżi; jeżeli się nie mylimy, czobani byli z Kotła a trzoda należała do bogatego mieszkańca tego miasta, Hadżi Petra. Kilka osób którym daliśmy do czytania, ten mały utwor szukało podobieństwa między Nikolą a żyjącemi indywiduami. Zaręczamy że kreśląc obraz Nikoli nie mieliśmy żadnego rzeczywistego wzoru; podobieństwo, gdyby się jakie i znalazło, nie zadziwiłoby nas zupełnie, bo w kraju, w którym zdarzenie miejsce mieć miało naliczyć, można wiele fortun których początkiem była niewierna służba – kradzież, a nawet... i spółka z rzezimieszkami i rozbójnikami. Słuchając opowiadania czobanów myśleliśmy sobie jak godnym politowania jest kraj, gdzie się urodziła legenda, mówiąca że szlachetnych uczuć szukać trzeba w duszach szaleńców; jak smutnym jest kraj gdzie sprawiedliwość Boża tylko w ramieniu warjatów znaleść może pewne i wierne narzędzie do wykonania swoich świętych wyroków. KONIEC. Kategoria:Karol Brzozowski Kategoria:Władysław Tarnowski Kategoria:Opowiadania